


Prohibido Compartir

by CCTookAndersen, Gadriel_Galatian



Series: Prohibido Compartir [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celos, Competencia, Cortejo, Indecision, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCTookAndersen/pseuds/CCTookAndersen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadriel_Galatian/pseuds/Gadriel_Galatian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin y Bofur se dan cuenta de que sienten algo más fuerte por Bilbo que una simple amistad y camaradería, por lo que deciden cortejarlo, pero cuando ambos lo anuncian a sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo, y entran en una competencia por ver quién de los dos es el elegido por Bilbo, mientras que este no tiene idea en el lío en que está metido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entre Baños y decisiones

Habían dejado atrás el encuentro con Azog, los orcos y las águilas, por lo cual la compañía decidió tomar un pequeño descanso antes de seguir, así que descendieron de La Carroca después de la primera noche buscando un lugar más tranquilo para descansar y tomar un baño antes de partir hacia el encuentro de uno de los amigos de Gandalf. Para su suerte el rió que fluía debajo de la gran roca formaba pequeños estanques de aguas tranquilas, los enanos animados por la vista de un descanso sin interrupciones instalaron su campamento sin demoras.

Y si bien Bilbo no tenía problemas en ir a bañarse, mientras no fuese muy hondo, no quería ir con todos los enanos por lo que decidido esperar a que todos se fuesen a bañar antes de ir él a disfrutar del agua, ya que, después de todo seguía siendo un respetable Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado y no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar su cuerpo a los demás, si él deseaba bañarse lo haría en un lugar privado o alejado de indiscretas miradas.

Cuando se percata que el único enano que falta por llegar al campamento era Bofur, recoge su pipa, algo de hierba y se dirige al río, no tenía problema alguno si se trataba de su amigo el que estuviese en el estanque puesto que era tranquilo, al contrario de Fili y Kili, pues de seguro estos se hubiesen divertido a costa de él todo el tiempo sin dejarlo relajarse como tenía pensado. Al llegar al estanque notó que el enano no estaba ahí, por lo que sólo se encoje de hombros y se quita la ropa dejándola a un lado, bien doblada y se mete al agua sentándose sobre una de las piedras para no quedar sumergido, sonríe al sentir como el agua lo mecía con suavidad tranquilizándolo, era agradable disfrutar de un baño nocturno y solitario después de tanto tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro sin descanso con compañeros ruidosos.

–Vaya, Maestro Bolsón, así que decidió tomar un baño –era la voz de Bofur que se había acercado al estanque mirando con diversión y una cálida sonrisa al pequeño hobbit que rápidamente se había convertido en un amigo para él.

–Oh, Bofur –se sonroja ligeramente mientras se cubre disimuladamente sus partes privadas con las manos y sonríe al enano como siempre—dime Bilbo por favor, y sí, disfruto del baño ahora que puedo hacerlo sin preocupaciones ¿Ya vas de vuelta al campamento? –observa como el juguetero tenía en sus brazo su característico gorro, era extraño verlo sin él, pero gracias a ello podía observar su peinado fácilmente, era increíble como los enanos podían hacer magnificas y complicadas trenzas, tanto en sus barbas como en sus cabello, en cambio él no podía hacer mucho, sus rizos no permitían un peinado alguno aun si este estaba creciendo.

—Muy bien Bilbo y sí, ya voy de regreso, pero creo que mejor te haré compañía, no es muy seguro estar solo en este lugar desconocido y como ya todos han tomado su baño nadie va a regresar— sonríe cálidamente— Dígame ¿le molesta que me quede haciéndole compañía? –se sienta sobre una de las rocas más cercanas y saca su flauta, le gustaba su pequeño instrumento y lo relajaba cada vez que tocaba alguna canción.

—La verdad… —miro en dirección a la roca donde estaba el enano y niega, no podría incomodarse cuando el enano solo estaba siendo amable y buscando su protección— no me molesta, al contrario, será agradable tener compañía –se sonroja un poco. Sabía que ahora no podría bañarse de forma libre y eso sería un problema para él, pero no podía mandar lejos a Bofur, no después de haber compartido esas palabras en aquella cueva y ver luego su expresión de alivio cuando salió de la montaña de los trasgos.

—No se preocupes, puede bañarse tranquilamente, yo no miraré nada, sólo estaré dándole la espalda mientras toco un poco de música, si es que no le molesta que toque— sonríe suavemente mientras espera la respuesta del mediano.

—Me gustaría escucharle tocar mientras estoy aquí, Gracias... –Ve como el enano asiente y se da vuelta, dándole la privacidad que tanto ansiaba. La suave melodía que comenzó a tocar Bofur lo sorprendió, nunca pensó que el enano pudiese tocar ese tipo de melodía tan melancólica y pausada, era casi sedante, tan distintas a las alegres tonadas de fiesta que había escuchado hasta ese momento. La tonada termino por relajarlo a tal punto que ya no sentía la vergüenza de compartir su íntimo momento con el enano, sino todo lo contrario; tomo el paño que había traído consigo y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo, quitando las manchas y la suciedad, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las suaves notas que su amigo tocaba para ambos.

Su cuerpo se relaja y se hunde lentamente hasta los hombros en el agua, dejando que esta se lleve toda la suciedad y la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo por el largo y duro viaje. Aún faltaba lavar su cabello y para ello se sujetó de una de las rocas y se estiro hacia atrás, dejando que el agua tocara sus rizos castaños, mojándolos solo lo suficiente para quitar el polvo y la tierra.

Pero su relajo se vio interrumpido por un sonido muy distinto a las suaves notas que su amigo tocaba poniéndolo alerta levantándose un poco. El sonido se había escuchado como una especie de jadeo, algo que no podía pertenecer a algún animal inofensivo, se quedó un momento mirando hacia los arbustos cercanos al rió pero al no ver a nadie se vuelve a sentar en agua pero sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados.

— ¿Le paso algo? –pregunto Bofur quien había estado tranquilo tocando la música hasta que escucho el chapoteo que hizo el mediano al levantarse abruptamente. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ayudarlo por si se estaba ahogando o si tenía otro problema, pero ve que el pequeño solo miraba para todos lados alerta – ¿Vio algo?

—No, yo solo creí escuchar algo pero debió ser mi imaginación –se hunde un poco más en el agua evitando mirar al enano— ¿podría seguir tocando por favor? Claro si no le molesta, es que la melodía que estaba tocando era sumamente agradable y relajante –pregunto no sin un dejo de vergüenza, aun quería continuar con su baño y solo faltaba su cabello pero quería seguir escuchando esa melodía que lo calmaba.

—Por supuesto, como usted gustes–le sonríe cálidamente y continúa tocando para el mediano, volteándose previamente para darle su intimidad. Era agradable poder disfrutar de este momento con su pequeño amigo, de hecho, desde que lo conoció había querido compartir con él de esa manera. Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que no era un hobbit cualquiera, aun cuando no hubiese tratado con algún mediano antes; Bilbo tenía algo que lo hacía distinto y eso le había llamado la atención. Durante el viaje pudo ver como se esforzaba por ser parte del grupo, por adaptarse, aun cuando Thorin lo había tratado tan mal, pero ni con eso, se rindió, el siguió luchando, ayudándolos, enfrentándose al mismo Azog y eso no lo hacía cualquiera, demostrándole que efectivamente el mediano no era como algún otro ser que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

Quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, pero él, quería a Bilbo para sí, no como un amigo, si no, como su pareja, ya que la tierna criatura poseía todas las cualidades que buscaba en un compañero: Lealtad, bondad, sinceridad, inocencia y amor. Él comenzaría a cortejarlo, solo esperaba ser un enano digno para Bilbo y que lo aceptara, si fuese así, él se convertiría en el enano más feliz de la tierra media y se encargaría de que el hobbit jamás se sintiera triste o que le faltara algo, que estuviese seguro, que fuese feliz y se sintiera amado el resto de su vida.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía creer que él, Thorin Escudo de Roble, estuviese caminando hacia el estanque buscando al mediano, se había preocupado al no encontrarlo y más para la hora de la comida, sabía cuánto amaba Bilbo comer por lo que no era común que no estuviese presente, sin embargo, cuando pregunto por él a sus compañeros, ellos le respondieron que se estaba dando un baño en los estanques del río y que no debía preocuparse, ya que Bofur debería estar con él porque aún no regresaba de su baño. Aquella noticia no le hizo sentir tranquilo, al contrario, sentía que algo dentro suyo hervía, debido a que el mediano debía estar desnudo, en el agua, bajo la mirada atenta del enano…Detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos antes de pensar algo indebido, dio media vuelta y sin decir nada se dirigió con paso rápido hacia el rio-

— ¿Pero qué...?–Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la flauta de Bofur, era normal que el enano se alejara un poco para practicar canciones nuevas pero nunca cerca de un rio por lo general lo hacía en medio del bosque, alguna vez le escucho decir que se inspiraba en aquella tranquila belleza. Camina de forma lenta y silenciosa para no interrumpir al enano pero se detiene cuando escucha el inconfundible sonido de alguien dentro del agua quedando sin respiración ante el cuadro que se presentaba ante él.

Había quedado oculto entre los arbustos que se hallaban a pocos metros del rio, desde allí podía ver claramente al mediano bañándose, con la mirada siguió el suave trapo que iba limpiando de manera suave pero firme la blanca piel, pero lo que lo que realmente le hizo perder el aliento, fue cuando el hobbit se lanzó hacia atrás para mojar los castaños rizos, con un movimiento parsimonioso, que para sus ojos fue el más sensual que alguna vez vio, ya que esa simple acción que había expuesto el mojado pecho del hobbit, combinada con la expresión de su rostro completamente relajado y el reflejo de la luna en aquel cuerpo lechoso le hacía ver como un ser mágico y sublime.

Aquella vista era completamente erótica y no pudo acallar el gemido de asombro que escapo de sus labios, y fue justo en ese momento donde el hechizo se rompió, Bilbo pareció escucharle y se detuvo volviendo a su pose original observando con atención hacia donde él estaba, por un momento pensó que lo había descubierto, sin embargo pudo ver que la mirada del mediano comenzó a vagar por todos lados en busca de lo que fuese que había hecho aquel sonido. Thorin retrocedió hasta un árbol y se quedó muy quieto, había estado muy cerca de ser descubierto, sintió cómo su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y la muestra de su deseo hacia el ladrón era notoriamente evidente.

Para él, Bilbo ya no era un simple hobbit que estorbaba o un ladrón necesario para su empresa, no, ahora era alguien importante en su vida; había visto el valor, la lealtad y el coraje en cada acción que realizaba. Todo aquello lo hacía un digno consorte real y él lo quería para sí, aun si sus anteriores acciones hubiesen dicho lo contrario, en aquel momento sólo quería protegerlo para que regresara a su hogar a salvo, para que no viera el peligro inminente que les acechaba, el destino que perseguían al intentar recuperar Erebor, más Gandalf tenía razón, sin Bilbo, no podrían recuperarlo, sin el mediano, él no podría seguir.

Si algo hay que saber sobre de los Enanos, es que son muy celosos con lo que es preciado para ellos, desde sus secretos y sus joyas hasta sus amantes, y Thorin no era la excepción y aunque Bilbo no fuera un enano, él ya lo había escogido y los enanos, cuando amaban, se entregaban por completo una única vez en sus vidas, es por ello que debían escoger muy bien, ya que una vez aceptado, su pareja se convertía en su mundo. Thorin no quería perder la oportunidad de ofrecer al hobbit su protección, su lealtad, su cariño, sus palabras, aun si estas eran algo toscas para lo que el mediano estaba acostumbrado, pero él se encargaría de demostrarle que sería el mejor enano que podía elegir, aparte de que sería el consorte de un rey, y con ello, si recuperaban Erebor, tendría todo el oro y las joyas que pidiera.

Cuando escucho que ambos regresarían al campamento, eso significaba que el hobbit ya estaba vestido por lo que dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y decidió que era el momento preciso para aparecer, necesitaba hablar con Bilbo, aun si este no quería, tenía que disculparse por todo si quería comenzar a cortejarlo y dejar en claro a todos los de la compañía sus intenciones, pero sobretodo, dejarle muy en claro a Bofur y a sus sobrinos que el mediano era suyo, puesto que estos eran los que pasaban más tiempo con el pequeño y por ende, los más cercanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas autora: Bueno, después de muchos años, me animo a escribir un fic (jejeje). Quiero agradecer a mis dos Betas Eriredia ( www fanfiction net / u/2365471/Eriredia) y Cami ( www fanfiction net / u/2731179/ChibiDDR) quienes me ayudaron MUCHISIMO. Gracias chicas. Veamos qué tal va la historia, de aquí en adelante.
> 
> Oh! Por cierto, la canción que toca Bofur es Burning Irish Heart de Britanny Sons y la encuentran acá www youtube com / watch?v=lfo9edn93iA (fíjense solo en la flauta jeje)
> 
> Ahí le quitan los espacios y colocan los puntos :)
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer.
> 
> Namarië!
> 
> Nota CC: Las comas dominaran el mundo, abajo la tirania del punto, muajajajaja!!


	2. Disculpa aceptada

Su baño había sido realmente algo agradable, no sólo porque al fin estaba limpio, también porque la melodía de Bofur había ayudado a que se relajara y pudiera disfrutar el momento como nunca. 

—Dígame Bilbo…—el alegre enano observa curioso al hobbit mientras regresaba sin prisa al campamento— ¿usted toca algún instrumento, canta o quizás le gusta bailar?

—Pues la verdad yo... —no alcanza a acabar su respuesta, debido a que su atención fue capturada por el movimiento de los arbustos que estaban a su izquierda, al voltearse pudo ver que el causante de aquello no era otro que Thorin Escudo de Roble que salía de entre las sombras con su acostumbrado rostro serio.

—Saqueador… Tengo que hablar con usted —Intentó no sonar tan agresivo con el mediano, quería hacer las paces con él, no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, mas no reservó una mirada amable hacia Bofur, todo lo contrario, no había pasado por alto la aprensión reflejada en la mirada del otro enano hacia el mediano mientras le sonreía con falsa tranquilidad—Sus hermano y su primo le han apartado un plato de comida, es mejor que vaya -le ordenó bruscamente.

—Thorin—interrumpió Bilbo intentando ser lo más amable posible—, si no es molestia, me gustaría volver para cenar también… —miró algo tímido al rey, básicamente porque a pesar de todo, parecía que este no cambiaba el trato con él, seguía siendo frió, duro y serio, incomodándole bastante.

—Ladrón, creo que fui lo suficientemente claro al decir que debemos hablar los dos solos, es urgente—Falló en no ser brusco en su hablar, ya que no le gustaba que cuestionaran sus órdenes. Fue consciente de cómo el mediano observó al otro enano como si le pidiera ayuda o permiso, cosa que le disgusto bastante pero sólo suspiro algo cansado y volvió a hablar pero de forma más suave para darle confianza al hobbit— luego podrá volver y comer a gusto, pedí que le guardaran su porción, pero ahora, necesito que me acompañe—lanzó una mirada severa a Bofur para que los dejara solos de una vez, no quería volver a repetir su orden de que fuera al campamento y no interrumpiera su momento privado con su ladrón.

Bilbo no quería alejarse de su amigo en ese momento, aún si Thorin se lo había ordenado y Bofur, por su parte, había visto la incomodidad de Bilbo ante las palabras del rey por lo que estaba renuente a dejarlos solos, después de todo lo que Thorin había dicho y hecho con el hobbit los días anteriores, su sentido de protección hacia el pequeño ladrón era mucho más fuerte que su sentido de seguir una orden de su rey, sin embargo, vio como el pequeño hobbit asintió y le dio una mirada de disculpa. Él ya lo sabía, Bilbo no quería ocasionar más problemas con Thorin y sólo quería estar bien y tranquilo con todos, incluso si para ello debía soportar el carácter severo y malhumorado del monarca—Yo me adelanto, Bilbo, te esperaré en el campamento y protegeré tu comida.

El mediano esbozó una sonrisa a Bofur y asintió a sus palabras mientras seguía a Thorin, quien ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba por un sendero que lo alejaba aún más del campamento. Rezaba a los valares para que no fuese una conversación desagradable, no estaba de humor para recibir quejas, ni malos tratos por parte del serio enano, sólo quería comer y luego dormir tranquilamente.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminan en silencio, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna. Thorin no se molestó en voltear para comprobar si el mediano lo seguía o no, sabía que lo hacía, incluso si no se escuchaba el andar de sus ligeros pies. Al poco caminar llegan al lugar en donde antes había tenido la reunión con Gandalf. Le pareció que era un buen lugar para una conversación tranquila y alejada de enanos curiosos, sobretodo de sus sobrinos. 

En el lugar había un gran árbol de ramas caídas que creaban una especie de cortina que impedía a quien se acercara observar a quienes se encontraban bajo la sombra del árbol, dando la privacidad necesaria. En la base del magnífico árbol, las raíces parecían verdaderos brazos, entrelazándose y formando unos improvisados asientos. Pero lo más curioso era que en frente al árbol había un tronco circular, que podría servir, claramente como una mesa o cama. En sí, el lugar de día era agradable para estar, pero de noche un encanto único se apoderaba del sitio, tal vez fuese la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las hojas y ramas cayendo sobre ellos lo que lo hacía pensar así.

— Bilbo, tome asiento...—señala las raíces del árbol y espera paciente a que tome su lugar, para el luego sentarse a su lado dejando sólo un pequeño espacio entre ellos. Lo que debían conversar, debían hacerlo cara a cara, aunque al mediano le disgustara aquello, debían hacerlo—sé que le es poco cómodo el estar a solas conmigo y créame que entiendo el por qué –suspira y mira al pequeño que asentía a lo que él decía con el temor y la incomodidad reflejada en los ojos, aquello sólo lo hacía sentir peor de lo que se sentía por haberle tratado tan mal con anterioridad—yo...no soy bueno expresando todo en palabras, pero sé que lo ha notado…

El hobbit observaba curioso, pero guardando cierta distancia con el rey. No era común verle en ese estado, tan nervioso y hablador, sin embargo, sabía que debía escucharlo. No, más bien, él quería escucharle. Tenía curiosidad y quería saber qué era lo que Thorin Escudo de Roble le diría esta vez. Quizás se había arrepentido de sus palabras luego del ataque del orco pálido, tal vez, ahora quería que regresara a la Comarca y que olvidara el contrato que lo unía con la compañía… con él.

—Quisiera dar formalmente una disculpa a mi comportamiento desde el inicio de este viaje, sé que usted ha visto que mi comportamiento no es el mejor y claramente no lo ha sido y por ello quiero que sepa que no se volverá a repetir, usted ha mostrado ser un digno miembro de mi compañía, un miembro leal y valiente, merecedor de respeto y admiración, se ha ganado la confianza del grupo y el aprecio de todos, sobre todo el mío. 

—¿Eh? Pero… Thorin —aquellas palabras eran demasiadas para un pequeño hobbit, de hecho, sentía que no las merecía o quizás, no merecía tanta distinción por parte del enano —sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, nada más…

—Créame mediano, ni siquiera los más leales o valientes enanos se enfrentarían cara a cara con Azog como usted lo ha hecho,  
Gandalf tenía razón, es usted realmente necesario en esta compañía, es uno más de nosotros. —Prestó especial atención a la reacción del hobbit, deleitándose con la forma en que los rasgos de su rostro se suavizaron y mostraron una alegría y emoción que no había visto antes. Realmente aquellas criaturas eran muy transparentes, podía ver fácilmente a través de él.

—¿Usted de verdad piensa eso?... Thorin...yo realmente agradezco sus palabras. Sólo he querido ayudarlos, lo que dije fuera de la montaña es verdad, quiero que recuperen su hogar, que disfruten de un lugar en donde sean felices y si yo puedo ayudarlos a conseguirlo, lo haré —sonríe radiante y mira al enano—. Me alegro ser considerado uno más, para mí, ustedes son muy importantes, más de lo que puedo expresar en palabras.

—Me alegra escuchar que nos tiene tanto aprecio, Maestro Bolsón y ya es hora entonces de que regresemos al campamento. Debo atender unos asuntos y usted debe cenar —curva sus labios, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y se levanta para salir de aquel lugar, esperando por Bilbo fuera del refugio bajo árbol. El primer paso había sido dado. Había logrado llegar a buenos términos con el mediano y ahora sólo necesitaba anunciar sus intenciones de cortejo a sus más cercanos y luego a la Compañía, como dictaba la costumbre enana, tenía que ser de esa forma básicamente, para que nadie se interpusiera ni osara llamar la atención del hobbit.

—Thorin… —llamó el hobbit. El monarca bajó la vista para encontrar su mirada con la de él— Por favor, dime Bilbo, es demasiado formal si me llamas por mi apellido— Era agradable ver como Thorin aceptaba de buena forma su sugerencia.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al regresar al campamento Bilbo vio con dicha a Gandalf sosteniendo su parte de la cena, al parecer el mago también quería hablar con él. Por suerte lo haría mientras comían, realmente dudaba si podría conversar con otra persona hambriento como estaba. Caminó hacia su amigo y se sentó a su lado, ahora únicamente le faltaba su pipa para poder tener un perfecto momento, pero por desgracia la había perdido en la cueva de los trasgos. Mientras cenaba notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo los enanos, en vez de cantar y bromear todos juntos se dividían y hablaban en voz baja, luego tendría que preguntarle a Bofur qué era lo que había pasado. Pero sería después, ahora quería comer con tranquilidad mientras compartía un agradable momento con el mago.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bofur por su parte había estado cenando tranquilo, esperando por Bilbo, no podía negar que estaba preocupado por la repentina urgencia de Thorin de hablar con el hobbit, en especial después de todo el trato hostil al que lo había sometido injustamente, pero cuando lo ve regresar con una sonrisa bailando en los labios, lo hizo sentir una preocupante tranquilidad. De seguro el rey no le había dicho nada malo, pero justamente eso podría ser un problema para él ahora que se había decidido a cortejarlo. Siguió los movimientos del mediano hasta que nota que se retira con Gandalf a un lugar apartado aparentemente para charlar. 

Ahora estaba más seguro de que debía actuar pronto, informaría en ese momento que estaba en planes de cortejar a Bilbo para que nadie se interpusiera, incluso si esa noticia no era bien recibida por algunos, ya que claramente él no había escogido a un enano, pero era lo mejor. Solo estaba esperando a Thorin para hacer su anuncio ya que había hablado con su hermano y con su primo y ellos no habían tenido problema alguno con su decisión, para ellos, el hobbit ya era parte de la compañía, era uno de ellos. Sin importar si era o no un enano, era digno para Bofur.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
—¡Fili!, ¡Kili! —Llamó Thorin a sus sobrinos— ¡Vengan acá! — les dice y se retira una distancia prudente para hablar con ellos acerca de su intención de cortejar al hobbit. Como era de esperarse, ambos enanos estaban felices. El rey sabía que tenían un gran aprecio al mediano, aún con sus bromas y sus frases, era una forma de llamar su atención y de integrarlo. Una vez hubieron estado los tres apartados, les comunicó su cometido.

—Pero tío, ¿no tienes que decir a todos tus intenciones? 

—Sí, eso haré, pero primero debo decirle a mi familia antes de anunciarlo a los demás. Vengan, lo anunciaré ahora que Bilbo está hablando con Gandalf. —Sonríe a sus sobrinos y los guía, mientras llama a toda la compañía para que se reuniera en círculo y poder hacer su anuncio formal. 

—Tío —Kili tira del brazo de Thorin para atraer su mirada— ¿qué harás para llamar su atención? ¿Podemos ver cómo lo cortejas? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! —sonríe entusiasmado observándolo — ¡Podemos ayudar! Sé que Fili también ayudara, ¿no es así, hermano?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kili, podemos ayudarte, además, sé que Bilbo te aceptará y será tu consorte —Fili esboza una sonrisa tranquila hasta que escucha a Bifur decir lo mismo en khuzdul. Los seis enanos se miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo lo que llamo la atención fueron las caras de Thorin y Bofur que no podían creer las palabras que habían escuchado.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuando Thorin los llamó a todos, Bofur sintió que era su oportunidad para anunciar su deseo de cortejar seriamente a Bilbo; su hermano y su primo ya le habían dado aprobación y apoyo, animándolo a tomar la palabra, después de que el rey hablara. Caminó con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la fogata mientras escuchaba a su primo hablar hasta que queda impactado al igual que su familia ante las palabras de Kili,confirmando sus sospechas, él no era el único que estaba tratando de conquistar a Bilbo.  
Su pregunta se deslizó tan suave pero tan dudosa entre sus labios esperando que aquello sólo fuese una confusión y no un juego cruel del destino.

—¿Tú… también... quieres cortejar a Bilbo?—Su pregunta se deslizó tan suave pero tan insegura entre sus labios, esperando que aquello sólo fuese una confusión y no un juego cruel del destino  
La compañía se sumió en un silencio incómodo observando cómo ambos enanos se miraban con asombro y ansiedad. No era normal que dos enanos se sintieran atraídos hacia un mismo enano o enana, pero ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que dos enanos se sintieran atraídos hacia la misma criatura? ¿Hacia un hobbit? 

Tanto Thorin como Bofur se miraron fijamente, sosteniendo la mirada del otro, recobrando la compostura, mostrándose serios y decididos hablaron al mismo tiempo de forma enérgica y posesiva sin saber que en ese momento se declaraban una guerra muy distinta a cualquier otra en donde hubiesen peleado antes… 

—¡Yo voy a cortejar al Hobbit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y los que se dan el tiempo para leer esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. La guerra entre los dos pretendientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentamos la demora pero acá esta el tercer capitulo. Está sin editar, pero pronto tendremos la edición lista y lo corregiremos después, ahora a disfrutar de la lectura.

— ¡Yo voy a cortejar al Hobbit!....—

Aquella frase fue la que comenzó todo, todos impactados al ver la vehemencia tanto en la declaración del rey como la del fabricante de juguetes, sin duda alguna los golpes vendrían pronto si alguien no los detenía en ese momento; y justo como si se tratara de una señal, Balín se puso en medio de ambos, separándolos con sus brazos.

— ¡Muchachos, cálmense y esperen un momento! –suspira algo cansado viendo como Thorin y Bofur no dejaban de darse miradas asesinas entre sí, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea —No sean unos enanos necios y resolvamos esto, creo que… —

—Aléjate del mediano, Bofur, es una orden—brama enojado el rey ignorando a su fiel amigo, el solo quería que el otro enano estuviese tan lejos de su hobbit como fuese posible.

—Me niego a aceptar esa orden, “su majestad”—menciona con algo de ironía—sabe que cuando encontramos a nuestra otra mitad…ese ser que nos complementa y nos llena, no nos podemos alejar, aun si tú me das una orden, aun si tú eres mi rey…yo…no puedo alejarme de él…—

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Dejen de comportarse como un par de niños —Exclamo tirando de las orejas de ambos enanos conflictivos ignorando las quejas de estos —Thorin, Bofur tiene razón y lo sabes, cuando un enano encuentra a su alma destinada le es imposible alejarse de él sin sufrir

— Les da una mirada de advertencia antes de soltarle las orejas y cruzarse de bazos —ahora, por lo que veo ambos encontraron a su compañero en el mismo mediano, mmm, esto es algo que no se veía en mucho tiempo, décadas diría yo…sin embargo —frunce el ceño—no es posible que Bilbo sea el “único” para ambos. Para cada enano existe su “único” y este le corresponderá solamente a él y a nadie más, sin embargo en casos especiales, algunos enanos se ven deslumbrados con la personalidad y la forma de ser de otros y confunde esta fascinación con amor, como en este caso, uno de los dos está confundido con sus sentimientos y creen que el hobbit es su pareja destinada. Solo el rechazo de él podrá sacarlos de aquel estado de ensoñación y enamoramiento que tienen— 

—Espera… dices que uno de nosotros…esta ¿confundido…?—El alegre enano sentía que su pequeño y gracioso sombrero pesaba más de la cuenta, él lo sabía… en su alma y corazón que Bilbo era su “único”, el pequeño y adorable hobbit debía serlo. Tenía que ser Thorin quien estaba falsamente “deslumbrado” por la belleza y cualidades magnificas que su pequeño tenia…si…así debía ser…no podía ni siquiera pensar que el osco rey fuera el “único” de Bilbo…

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo muchacho, y como veo que ambos están dispuestos a cortejar al señor Bolsón, lo más preciso será dejar las reglas claras y la primera…—Observa al rey que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño—…será que Thorin, tu no podrás abusar de tu poder sobre el mediano y Bofur para distanciarlos. Puedes hacer que ambos cumplan y hagan las tareas necesarias para la compañía, pero si ambos están en proceso de cortejo, no puedes interrumpir, y eso va para todos…-dijo enfatizando el todos mientras miraba a los más jóvenes de la compañía-… si alguien se atreve a meter sus narices será castigado de forma severa, sin excepciones, nadie debe inmiscuirse en esto, aun si quieren ayudar, —

El rey solo suspira y asiente a lo que dice Balín, su principal recurso se vio tirado a la basura, aunque él sabía que podía deslumbrar a Bilbo sin su autoridad y podía demostrar que era mucho mejor que Bofur en todos los sentidos. 

—La segunda regla…—continuo el anciano—será que no cortejen a Bilbo al mismo tiempo, será agotador y podrían asustarlo, por lo cual, serán designados 2 días para cada uno, pero deben recordar de no hostigarlo por lo que no podrán estar todo el día sobre él, busquen un momento propicio, entre descansos o durante la marcha para cortejarle…—

Miro nuevamente a ambos pretendientes asegurándose de que entendieran bien las reglas—Tercero y esto va para toda la compañía, Bilbo no sabe de nuestras costumbres, es un hobbit y como tal, no sabe cómo nosotros actuamos durante nuestro cortejo, así que no quiero que ustedes le digan lo que Thorin y Bofur están haciendo, lo van a confundir y quizás asustar, si el elige, será porque su corazón se lo indico, no por miedo u obligación—

Observo que todos los enanos asentía y suspiro aliviado de que ciertos hermanos no reclamaran—Y la cuarta y última pero no por ello menos importante, ninguno, sea cual sea la situación, puede aprovecharse de Bilbo, no pueden deshonrarlo: nada de toques inapropiados, besos forzosos, incomodarlo o abusar de él, aunque la tentación y el deseo de tenerlo sea demasiado fuerte y las circunstancias se preste para ello, recuerden que si lo hacen, van a humillarlo y denigrarlo y sé que ambos no quieren que eso suceda —se fija en ambos, esperando que comprendieran sus palabras— Vayan con calma, demuestren que ambos son buenos enanos para él y no hagan que se sienta inseguro o incomodo—Esto último iba en especial para Thorin-

—Si hay algún problema que necesite ser resuelto rápidamente, se convocara a una reunión y lo que me parece pertinente es que para que esto sea justo y que tengamos también conocimiento de la situación de Bilbo, Gandalf debería estar presente para que los oriente ó regañe en caso de que hayan hecho algo en contra del hobbit, ya que como no tiene parientes acá, lo más cercano a ello, es el mago— Sonríe ante esto último, ya que si bien había visto las reacciones y actitudes del mago, sabía que cuidaría ante todo a Bilbo y era el único, además de él, que podría freno a las emociones liberadas de Bofur y Thorin sin problema—¡Oh! Y claro que para esas reuniones, ustedes deben traer solo a sus familiares, no queremos que esto sea noticia para todos, es un asunto privado después de todo-rio al ver que varios enanos alegaban, de seguro solo querían saber para apostar- ¿A quedado claro todo, muchachos?—

A regañadientes, tanto Bofur como Thorin asienten, aun si no estaban de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero era lo que ya había sido decidido, ahora solo restaba comenzar el cortejo.

—Respecto al cortejo—el anciano enano volvió a tomar la palabra—sabemos que nosotros tenemos tradiciones, las cuales, serán usadas acá con pequeñas modificaciones—Tanto el rey como el fabricante de juguetes lo miraron con confusión—Bilbo no responderá abiertamente a sus movimientos, mis muchachos, piensen un poco. Para un enano o enana, si ustedes comienzan su cortejo, ellos sabrán que hacer, pero nuestro hobbit, no, por ello creo que podremos hacer algunos pequeños cambios, el primero será que no esperen a que el responda con algún obsequio o algunas palabras, el puede que les dé las gracias, por su manera cortes de ser, sin embargo, acá el no dará una respuesta inmediata a sus avances—

— ¿Entonces, como sabremos si Bilbo responde al cortejo? —Si bien Fili fue el que pregunto, estaba seguro que todos los otros enanos tenia la misma inquietud ¿Cómo sabrían a quién escogería el mediano?

— Bueno, solo nos queda observar como irán las cosas hasta que Bilbo se decida, por ello, lo mejor, es que nadie se entrometa y dejen al chico decidir. 

Bofur y Thorin se miraron un momento antes de asentir, deseando comenzar ya a cortejar al pequeño hobbit, era una agonía no tenerlo cerca y poder disfrutar de él, aun mas cuando ahora debían pelear por esa felicidad junto a Bilbo. 

Kili y Fili se miraron, teniendo una de sus conversaciones sin palabras tan normal en ellos, ambos ya habían decidido que ayudarían a su tío, a pesar de que se les había negado la oportunidad de intervenir en este cortejo, tenían que elaborar un plan para que Bilbo viera que su tío era el indicado para él. Desde que ellos habían visto la sonrisa y aquel brillo en los ojos de su tío, supieron que el hobbit era la pareja destinada para su testarudo pariente, el único ser en toda la tierra media que lo haría feliz, incluso mucho más que el tesoro de Erebor. Tendrían que hablar con Gandalf para ver cómo podía interceder a favor de su gruñón tío y hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles para él.

Por otro lado, Bombur y Bifur, también veían como ayudar a su pariente en este cortejo, no podían ser evidentes, pero quizás con pequeñas acciones pudiesen demostrarle al hobbit que Bofur era el indicado para él, que no había otro enano en la tierra media que lo hiciera tan feliz, como Bofur, ahora, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacer eso sin romper las reglas?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por mientras el improvisado consejo de enanos se llevaba a cabo, Bilbo conversaba alegre con Gandalf contándole lo último que había sucedido, que Thorin se había disculpado y que Bofur había tocado una hermosa melodía para él mientras trataba de tomar su baño, sin duda había sido una buena noche, claro, que sería perfecta si tuviese su pipa.

—Así que Bilbo ¿Qué opinas de los enanos, en particular de Bofur y Thorin? —sonríe viendo hacia la inmensidad de la noche, pero de vez en cuando, dando unas miradas de reojo a su joven amigo.

— Bueno, mi opinión de ellos ha cambiado tan solo un poco, sé que son alegres y ruidosos, no tienen modales ni respeto por el espacio personal, son muy bromistas y algunas veces un poco densos y tercos, pero…—esboza una sonrisa al recordar a cada integrante de la compañía—…ni aun con todas esas características los cambiaria.

— Es bueno ver que estas bien con ellos pero, aun no respondes completamente a mi pregunta.—

Bilbo miro el cuenco de comida vacio y se ruboriza un poco, el podía hablar en general de los enanos pero cuando hablaba solo de algunos, en especial de Bofur y Thorin, se sentía nervioso y no quería saber el porqué —Pues…Bofur es bastante amable, con el me siento cómodo, seguro y en confianza, seguramente porque con el tuve una amistad desde el principio y cuando tenga alguna inquietud, sé que puedo dirigirme a él y me contestara con sinceridad —Suspira y muerde un poco su labio— En cambio Thorin... con él es distinto, el impone fuerza, seriedad y control, en un principio tenía cierta distancia con él, no quería hacerlo enfadar o que me viera como un estorbo—Mueve el cuenco un momento antes de continuar, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, aun cuando estas comenzaban a cambiar hace poco— no mentiría si te digo que tenía miedo de sus reacciones o su ira, en realidad aún tengo algo de miedo, pero sé que ahora las cosas han cambiado, me ha aceptado dentro de la compañía, supongo que eso ha de significar algo, ¿verdad?

Gandalf solo lo mira un momento antes de sonreír levemente,pobre Bilbo, el no saber que dos enanos estaban intentado llamar su atención…Y si, el sabia de las intenciones de Thorin y Bofur, bastaba con solo verlos para decir que es lo que pasaba por esas duras cabezas de enanos. Ahora sabía que uno de ellos ya tenía una ventaja considerable al ser cercano al hobbit, pero ¿Como lo haría Thorin para poder superar esta ventaja? Eso sin duda sería algo divertido he interesante de ver— Estoy seguro, Bilbo, que pronto obtendrás esa respuesta y con ello, muchas preguntas— se ríe al ver la cara del mediano— Vamos, es hora de volver al campamento, tienes que descansar.

Bilbo solo asiente y se levanta caminando junto al mago, preguntándose de que estaría hablando y a que se refiere con preguntas y respuestas, como siempre, Gandalf solo lo dejaba con más interrogantes-Magos…


	4. ¡Que Mahal nos ayude! y claro, el toque de los dos Herederos de Durin también.

Cuando Bilbo regreso al campamento se sintió extraño, como si fuera un objeto de oro puesto que todas las miradas de la compañía se dirigían a él, y lo que más le extrañaba era que nadie le hablaba, motivo que hizo que se preguntara si había hecho algo malo o si tenía algo raro en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Observa a Bofur que estaba en el otro extremo y le sonríe, de seguro él le diría que estaba pasando, además de que quería hablar con él debido a que no habían terminado su conversación anterior; pero antes de siquiera dirigirse a su amigo un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Thorin, la fría y enojada mirada del enano le bastó para que no intentara acercarse al otro enano ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—¡Fili, Kili!, tendrán el primer turno esta noche, luego seguirá Bifur, el resto a dormir, mañana nos pondremos en camino hacia la casa del amigo de Gandalf, le recomiendo, Bilbo, que vaya a dormir, no queremos retrasos en la mañana.—Ordeno Thorin, sabía que estaba siendo rudo sin motivo con el hobbit, pero el pensar que estaría cerca de Bofur y que este tenía sentimientos por el mediano lo ponía de mal humor, lo que más quería en ese momento era tener a esos dos apartados y la mejor manera era mandándolos a dormir.

—Está bien...—suelta un suspiro y se va hacia donde estaban sus cosas, o lo que quedaba de sus cosas y se recuesta en el suelo, mirando la gran luna que brillaba en ese momento. Le gustaría que el Thorin calmado, amable y con una suave sonrisa que había hablado con él hacía solo unos momentos bajo el gran sauce estuviese allí en vez del gruñón y mandón que lo miraba como si estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto en todo momento….  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despierta temprano por el olor a comida y su estomago gruñe, esos meses sin comer como corresponde, lo habían hecho bajar de peso, considerablemente, incluso se encontraba desnutrido, algo inapropiado para un hobbit respetable, ¡Si hasta podía contar sus costillas! Tomando un momento para despertar bien, se levanta y guarda sus pocas pertenencias para ayudar a Bombur con el desayuno: carne asada, agua y algunas frutas que los enanos habían encontrado, no era mucho pero al menos era suficiente para sobrevivir. Observa como de apoco todos los enanos se acercaban a desayunar entusiastas con la idea de llenar sus estómagos y el no pierde tiempo en buscar a Bofur con la mirada y dirigirse hacia el para poder desayunar con su amigo.

— ¡Bilbo!—

Aquella llamada no hizo más que colocarlo nervioso y voltea a ver la mirada de Thorin, al parecer algo lo había estado molestando desde anoche, porque era el mismo ceño fruncido, la misma mala actitud y la horrible expresión que tenía, aquella que solo hacía que tuviese ganas de estar lo más lejos posible de ese enano. Solo suspira pesadamente y camina hacia otro lugar, lejos de Bofur pero también lejos del rey, ya no quería la compañía de nadie, Thorin tenía la habilidad de dejarlo deprimido con solo una palabra.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos enanos en particular miraban asombrados el poco tacto que tenía el rey de los enanos hacia el maestro Bolsón, asombrados de que el cortejo de Thorin fuese... “eso”, pensaban que tendría algo más de practica o experiencia pero al parecer no era el caso.

— Thorin….apesta—

— Definitivamente es… algo... deprimente de observar—

— Nuestra madre ya le habría dado unos golpes por no realizar un buen cortejo…

— Sí que no sabe como acercarse a nuestro querido ladrón… ¿crees que...? —

— ¿… Debemos hacer algo…? Absolutamente, Fili, ¡Mira como trata a Bilbo!, nuestro tío no conseguirá nada si sigue comportándose como si tuviera un trozo de piedra metido en el trasero y Bofur terminara saliendo con el… además… -el pelinegro baja la mirada y toma las manos del enano rubio, sosteniéndolas con algo de fuerza- 

— ¿Qué pasa, Kee? —

— Yo quiero que nuestro tío sea feliz, ya sabes, ver esa expresión, como la que tenía anoche, cuando nos dijo sobre Bilbo… todo enano merece ser feliz, incluso nuestro tío... —se muerde el labio mirando a su hermano—… vamos Fee, si mama estuviera aquí ella iría a hablar con él, pero no está y sabes que a ti escuchara más que a mí, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, tu eres el único que le puede dar concejo ahora que Balín, y cualquier otro enano se mantendrá lejos de todo este asunto del cortejo — Notaba la mirada dudosa en la cara de su hermano, y tenía razón para dudar, Thorin no solo era el rey de los enanos de Erebor, también era el rey de los tozudo y cabezas duras, pero esto era algo en lo que no podía ser de esa manera, aun si su orgullo se interponía-

—Está bien…Kili… iré a hablar con él pero tú…—Lanza una mirada de advertencia— te quedaras acá, veras que nadie se acerque a Bilbo y no te acercaras a él, ni a nuestra conversación, ¿quedo claro?

—Claro que si… ¡oh, por Mahal, Fee!, te ves tan…Ardiente cuando estas al mando…–Gruño dándole una mirada lasciva juntoa la traviesa sonrisa reservada solo para su hermano. Con eso Fili supo que su trabajo ya estaba pagado, anticipadamente.

—Kili, ahora no, estos es importante —suspira tratando de calmarse, esa sonrisa era peligrosa y necesitaba concentrarse en su tío que seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia Bilbo como si esperaba que de esa forma el mediano se acercara. Esperaba tener las palabras correctas para iluminar la mente del rey o que Mahal los ayude, porque dudaba que alguien más, aparte de Balín o Gandalf, hiciera entrar en razón a Thorin Escudo de Roble, y por supuesto, el mago no se entrometería en esto. Le da un apretón al hombro de su hermano pequeño y camina en dirección al enano, esperando que esta conversación… ayudara en algo.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Tío, Buenos días, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? No tomara mucho tiempo... — El mayor lomira un momento y levanta, dándole a entender que tendría su atención, Fili no perdió tiempo y lo llevo a través del bosque, donde pudiesen hablar solo los dos sin interrupciones, aprovechando de que la compañía estaba comiendo.

—Bien, Fili, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?—Pregunto sentándose en una roca que allí había cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-

—No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo así que seré breve, con Kili vimos la forma en la que has tratado a Bilbo, desde anoche y ahora en la mañana, sé que Balín dijo que nadie puede intervenir, y todos aceptamos, pero nunca dijo que no podemos intervenir en ti. —Toma una respiración y mira fijamente al mayor— tienes dos días para acercarte a Bilbo y demostrarle que eres más que solo un gruñón, mandón y terco enano que has sido todo el viaje, pero la actitud que tienes con él, no es la mejor…

El rey frunció el ceño molesto al escuchar a su sobrino referirse a él de esa forma pero no dijo nada…

—…Tu actitud hacia Bilbo-continuo el enano rubio al ver que Thorin aún no diría nada-…hará que él escoja a Bofur en vez de a ti y eso no es bueno…no para ti, ni para nosotros, que te queremos ver felices. Comienza a cortejarlo de una buena vez y de la forma correcta, no con gritos, miradas feas y órdenes, tío, así se va a asustar. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sé cómo cortejar?-le inquirió obviamente enojado- Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, es solo que no puedo controlar ciertas cosas cuando le veo… -Fili noto los puños apretados del mayor y lo sorprende al notar sus nudillos blancos, signo de que se estaba conteniendo—…no me gusta cuando mira y busca a Bofur, no cuando es mi turno de cortejar, solo tengo estos dos días para que su atención esté centrada en mi…

—Pero lo estás haciendo de una forma…—trato de decir Fili pero fue cortado por la mano alzada de su tío para que no hablara más-

— No, Fili, lo hare a mi modo, anoche hable con él y llegamos a un acuerdo, todo resulto bien y fue a mi manera-Relajo su postura y soltó un suspiro- puedo hacerlo hoy y mañana también, no tienen que preocuparse tanto, ahora regresemos, tengo asuntos que tratar.

—Pero tío, estoy seguro que quizás si fueras un poco mas… 

—Fili, he dicho que regresemos, ¿acaso tengo que ordenarlo?...

—No tío — Frustrado camina con el mayor hacia el campamento suspirando. ¡Oh sí, él lo había intentado!, Thorin era demasiado duro, obstinado y terco. Pero él no se rendiría, si su tío no se dejaría ayudar por las buenas, entonces, tendría que ser por las malas, no solo Kili podía idear brillantes travesuras, él también tenía un lado oscuro y que, precisamente, en este tipo de situaciones, requería su utilización. ¡Que Mahal los ayude! y claro, el toque de los dos Herederos de Durin.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kili estaba ansioso, su hermano aun no regresaba y quería saber cómo le había ido con su tío, si había tenido éxito con élo si “sutilmente” deberían usar sus habilidades para ayudarle a hacer las cosas bien, y no es que el fuese un experto en el tema del cortejo, pero él ya había sido cortejado y había correspondido a este, por lo que tenía una idea de cómo debería ser y por lo que había visto su tío era un completo ignorante del tema. 

Cuando ve aparecer a su hermano, junto con su tío se mueve inquieto en su lugar, aún mantenía la esperanza de que el rubio pudiera convencer a su testarudo tío, pero toda esperanza se va cuando ve la cara seria y malhumorada del rey, sabe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. No espera a que Fili se acerca y se acerca el rápido tomándole del brazo para llevárselo a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Y qué dijo? ¿Hará las cosas bien o tendremos que meter nuestras narices?— le inquiere intentando sonar gracioso pero a la vez rogando que lo hubiese escuchado, en verdad no quería instruir a su tío en algo que él debería saber, estaban hablando de conquistar a su “Único”, ¡¡la ternura y la amabilidad debería nacerle de forma instintiva!!

—No hay cambios-Responde el rubio tocando una de las trenzas en su barba-él quiere hacer las cosas a su modo y nosotros respetaremos eso... Al menos por hoy-agrega con media sonrisa-si él no es capaz de cambiar su comportamiento con nuestro hobbit, nosotros tendremos que hacer algo al respecto... —sonríe un poco más mientras toma la mano de su hermano y deja una serie de besos en sus nudillos, su tío tendría que aprender a ser más amable, o perdería la oportunidad de amar tal vez para siempre, cuando era tan maravilloso e increíble estar perdido en ese sentimiento.

—Ya verás Fili, si lo ayudamos él aprenderá a cómo hacerlo correctamente, solo debemos pensar en que debe hacer nuestro tío y en cómo decírselo sin que parezca que nos estamos metiendo en el cortejo—observa la muestra de cariño del mayor y se sonroja un poco mientras besa su frente.

— Aunque el primer paso del cortejo será lo más difícil para él...si solo se esforzara y lograra dejar su orgullo y mal humor de lado, lo demás fluirá fácilmente, y Bilbo vería que nuestro tío es el indicado para él... 

—Será divertido pero algo frustrante ver …espero que nuestro tío no pierda la paciencia tan rápido…—

— Mmmm, entonces… ¿Apostamos?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y también, disculpen el retraso u.u, muchas cosas han pasado pero esperamos ir actualizando mas rápido. Saludos!
> 
> CC: De verdad perdón el retraso, las musas se habían ido y yo anduve de floja y...perdón D:


	5. Thorin…en ocasiones eres como una Flor de Ortiga.

Las palabras que Fili había compartido con él habían logrado agitarlo y hacerle pensar sobre su actuar con el mediano, si él no tenía más tacto con Bilbo, este no lo elegiría y Bofur sería el escogido y aquello era inaceptable he impensable…

—Todos, es hora de ponerse en marcha…— Ordeno mientras observa cómo cada miembro de su empresa comienza a ordenar sus cosas estando rápidamente listos y dispuestos a emprender la marcha, claro, siempre tras él, aunque esta vez, no iría en compañía de Gandalf ni de Balín…— Bilbo —Hablo golpeado, arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver como el hobbit da un pequeño salto y lo mira algo asustado, internamente se regaña recordando que debía ser más suave al hablarle — Caminará conmigo… — Pero a pesar de su regaño mental anterior, hablo en un tono que no dejaba espacio para refutarle, solo por esa vez, tendría que ser directo y mandón para evitar que se acercara a Bofur, pero a la vez, sería más comunicativo.

La compañía retoma la marcha siendo encabezada por Gandalf y Balín, de seguro su fiel amigo le estaría informando al mago lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por qué la compañía se encontraba un tanto dispersa. No se queda mucho tiempo observando a los cabecillas de la marcha, su atención rápidamente se traslada hacia su “Único” que evitaba mirarlo, tampoco intentaba iniciar alguna platicar con él, de seguro si fuera Bofur estarían hablando sin parar y riendo…esto lo irrito aún más de lo que ya estaba….

Mientras fruncía el ceño enojado por su incapacidad de empezar una conversación con Bilbo noto que algo había llamado la atención de este, sin embargo cuando el hobbit noto que lo estaba mirando se voltea pidiendo disculpa con un ligero movimiento de cabeza ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Relajo la expresión de su rostro y su mirada se dirige en dirección a lo que el mediano observaba fijándose que eran flores. — ¿Las flores son interesantes, Maestro Bolsón?—

—Lo son—Bilbo le respondió con una expresión neutra en el rostro que no le daba oportunidad alguna para descifrar que estaba pensando, sin embargo, en vez de desanimarse por ello lo alentaba a seguir intentando llamar su atención.

—Pero no son tan interesantes como las piedras preciosas y el oro, eso se lo puedo asegurar, ya quetienen mucho más valor y son mucho más bellas que las flores...— su mirada profunda se posa en aquellos ojos verdes, esperando ver aceptación en sus palabras, pero al contrario de sus suposiciones, solo ve decepción y hasta cierta molestia por su declaración.

—En este punto estamos en desacuerdo, MaestroThorin— la forma tan formal de llamarle, era sin duda, un claro indicio de la indignación y malestar del mediano— Las flores son, sin duda, mucho más hermosas, si hasta tienen hasta su propio lenguaje,con ellas uno puede expresar todotipo de emociones e impresionesgracias a suvariedad de tiposy colores además de…

—Al igual que las gemas, Maestro Bolsón, las joyas también tienen su lenguaje, puedes expresar tus sentimientos a través de las distintas piedras y sus colores, nada que envidiar de las flores… a mi parecer… —Le corto tratando de ser lo menos rudo posible-

—Todo lo contrario Thorin, tienen mucho que envidiar, las flores son el encanto de la naturaleza, son el idioma y las palabras de todo aquel que quiera expresar lo que siente en el momento adecuado y cuando lo necesite. Las flores son la perfección de la naturaleza, en ellas puedes encontrar alegría como tristeza, consuelo como felicidad pero siempre, ellas tendrán algo que decir, porque están llenas de vida, llenas de una magia única, que no encontraras en las rocas….en ninguna— lo mira fijo antes de tomar una flor de ortiga y entregársela — por otro, lado las gemas…quizás tengan colores hermosos, pueden que sean llamativos para muchos,pero no son algo vivo, son piedras sin calor ni olor, además son frías…

Queda desconcertado en cuanto le entrega una flor, observando la forma y los colores, no era la flor más llamativa o encantadora del bosque, pero debía habérsela entregado por alguna razón, quizás había avanzado en su cortejo. Lo más extraño era la expresión en el rostro de Bilbo, este no reflejaba felicidad alguna, al contrario, era serio, casi ausente, y quizás melancólico, y en la única razón que pudo pensar fue que el tema que habían conversado con anterioridad no fue agradable y que por eso tenía esa abatida expresión. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué de su estado de ánimo, el mediano lo miro nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa triste, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo algo malo con aquella flor?

Lo mejor era pensar en otro tema que pudiera acercarlo a su ladrón, algún tema más alegre, uno que le permitiera al hobbit conocerle y que despertara, aunque fuese un poco, su curiosidad, de forma que quisiera saber más sobre él. La idea “perfecta” pasó por su mente.

—Bilbo, ¿Por qué no me cuenta que hará con su parte del tesoro? Seguramente querrá comprar muchas cosas como, ropa, pipa, tabaco, ¿tal vez…comida? Aunque le seguro que haremos grandes banquetes y fiestas en su honor una vez que Erebor sea nuestra nuevamente, además de que tendrá siempre una habitación, con una cómoda cama en él castillo, algo que de seguro apreciara mucho cuando decida dejar su agujero para vivir con nosotros... — Sonríe solo un poco antes de continuar—estoy ansioso de que vea el gran esplendor de mi hogar, toda la magnificencia y la belleza en su construcción, sus salas llenas de tesoros: El oro, las gemas, los zafiros y rubíes…pero sobretodo, la Piedra del Arca, la más grandiosa e impresionante gema entre todas, el corazón de la montaña….—

—Thorin…no quiero el oro, ni las joyas, ni los grandes lujos, que usted me pueda ofrecer, solo quiero que recuperen su hogar, con tal de que todos estemos vivos al final de este largo viaje es suficiente pago para mi, desde un principio el oro no fue la real motivación para venir en este viaje— Observa al mediano soltar un suspiro y mirar al frente, como dando por terminada la conversación. Bilbo era verdaderamente extraño para los estándares enanos, ¿acaso todos los Hobbits serían así o su ladrón sería una excepción? No podía entender cómo podía haber criaturas que no se maravillaran con el oro o las piedras preciosas, si hasta los trepa-árboles se sentían atraídos hacia sus tesoros, al igual que de los hombres, todas las alianzas y tratados que habían tenido con el pueblo de Dale, eran en términos económicos, ellos daban un porcentaje de oro a cambio de animales, ropas, o lo que necesitara en la montaña.

Los Hobbits seguían siendo un gran misterio para él, y de seguro para su compañía también, primero por su aspecto, totalmente diferente a cualquier ser que antes hubiese visto, segundo por sus habilidades, no eran guerreros, pero aun así, eran valientes, Su pequeño tamaño era totalmente inverso a su gran ingenio, sus convicciones eran capaces de sobrepasar hasta el más grande de los peligros que habían sorteado a lo largo de su trayecto. Y por último y lo mas importante, su corazón, si Bilbo sintió la necesidad de retroceder en este viaje, no fue precisamente porque dudara, sino fue por culpa de sus frías palabras, por su necio comportamiento, pero el mediano seguía acompañándoles en una campaña totalmente ajena, fiel a su palabra, buscando la manera de que todos encontraran el hogar perdido, algo que el pequeño si tenía en la comarca y solo para que todos disfrutaran de los beneficios de un verdadero hogar. Ahora, ¿Cómo era posible no maravillarse ante esta criatura? ¿Cómo no enamorarse ante estas únicas características, aquellas que siempre deseo en secreto en su “único? Él lo sabía, Bilbo era su único, el solo tenía que hacerle notar, que era el indicado, solo, debía encontrar la manera.

—Thorin ¿puedo preguntar una cosa? —La voz de su “único” lo saco de sus pensamientos y observo con curiosidad que este este se movía algo inquieto, imaginaba que, tal vez, la curiosidad había despertado en el hobbit y quisiera saber algo, esto le alegraba sin duda, ya que al fin estaría ganándole terreno a Bofur— ¿Qué ocurre Bilbo?— Sintió que hasta su voz se había suavizado al fin, ahora esperaba que Fili y Kili no se entrometieran, y vieran que él si era capaz de hacer las cosas como se debían y que no era necesario que sus sobrinos estuviesen vigilando su cortejo.

— ¿Podría viajar al lado de alguien más por favor?... ¿tal vez con…Bofur? No hablare fuerte, ni molestare, pero siento que te estoy haciéndole enfadar cada vez más al viajar a su lado… —

—No — Eso sí que no lo permitiría, pero tampoco podía perder la compostura como la noche anterior y en la mañana, si bien Fili tenía razón, y estaba asustando a Bilbo, esto solo le confirmó que el primer paso del cortejo, “el conocerse” no estaba funcionado para nada— Bilbo, tú no puedes cambiar tu lugar para ir con Bofur o con cualquier otro enano, tu iras conmigo— había contenido su ira pero eso no había evitado que su voz fuera firme en la orden. Su lado posesivo se hacía presente ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando su “único” buscaba la compañía de OTRO enano y prácticamente huía de él?, estaba celoso de Bofur, de eso no había duda, pero debía evitar que sus celos dominaran su mente, si no acabaría por arrepentirse, eso lo tenía claro— Usted no me está haciendo enfadar, solo estoy tratando de conocerle, pasar más tiempo juntos y conversar de algunos temas interesantes… aunque… pareciera que tenemos pocas cosas en común…—

—Casi nada…— murmura bajo y sin mirarlo el hobbit, él solo gruñe, apretando sus puños y arrugando su ceño ante aquel inesperado comentario. Su plan para acercarse al mediano claramente no había funcionado, el hablar de las maravillas de las joyas y todo lo que harían una vez que llegaran a Erebor tampoco, tendría que pensar en algo más para impresionar a su “único”, algo que él tuviera y que el hobbit quedara completa e irremediablemente encantado con él… ¿pero qué?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pasado el mediodía se habían detenido y veía como la compañía se disponía a organizarse rápidamente para él almuerzo, Bilbo tomo asiento obligadamente al lado de Thorin, quien conversaba con Gandalf y Balín ya que el resto de los enanos en cuanto lo veían solo se alejaban de él. ¿Acaso habrían escuchado su charla con Thorin sobre las joyas y el oro? Si él había rechazado esas cosas era porque no le eran atractivas y no le gustaban… Tal vez el rechazar las riquezas de la montaña, era rechazarlos a ellos. Nota que cada vez que miraba hacia ellos estos le corrían la mirada, esto solo hacían que se demostrara su teoría….por desgracia.

Su ojos se posaron en su alegre amigo… ¿es que acaso él también se sentía traicionado porque había despreciado el tesoro? Bofur sabía que esas cosas no le llamaban la atención, entonces… ¿Por qué también se alejaba cuando intentaba acercarse? Le dolía, en especial, el rechazo de su amigo, más que el de cualquier otro de la compañía, ya que él había sido el primero con el cual tuvo una relación de amistad sincera, no quería perderla.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era el comportamiento de Thorin, podía ser ingenuo en muchas cosas pero eso no quería decir que fuese un tonto, se había dado cuenta de que el rey de los enanos parecía buscar su atención de manera errónea ya que todo lo que decía lo ofendía profundamente. Para los Hobbits, las cosas sencillas de la como la flores, la familia y los amigos, eran sumamente importantes, y que el enano no se diera el tiempo de valorarlas, y por el contrario, las despreciara tan abiertamente, le dolía profundamente. Y a pesar de sentirse de esa manera el aun buscaba agradarle al enano, aun quería que lo aceptara por completo como uno más de ellos, pero cada le era más difícil, Thorin se encargaba de mostrarle una y otra vez lo distinto que eran ambas razas…no podía simplemente abandonar sus creencias y tradiciones, eso sería traicionarse así mismo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lo único que Bofur lamentaba era no poder compartir con Bilbo ese día, por lo demás encontraba que estaba bien, ya que Thorin aún no sabía cómo acercarse correctamente a al mediano y eso le beneficiaba bastante, y no es que le deseara mal al rey, pero estaba en juego el corazón del hobbit. Él tenía que usar todo lo que estaba a su favor, y el hecho de que su “único” lo prefiriera por sobre cualquiera de la compañía era algo que le calentaba el corazón. Lo malo de este asunto, era que aún tenía que soportar ver un días más la desdicha de Bilbo.

Solo le quedaba ser paciente, Bilbo estaría pronto con él y podría traerle la calma que su “único” tanto ansiaba, y para ello debía evitarlo, en parte para evitarle más problemas, aun cuando el pequeño hobbit lo buscara, ya luego podrían hablar tranquilamente, quizás podría tocarle algunas canciones con su flauta en la casa del amigo de Gandalf, charlar relajados bajo la sombra de algún árbol y hasta disfrutar de pequeñas caminatas.Todas aquellas ideas eran los suficientemente buenas para alegrar su humor, solo debía ser esperar su día del cortejo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La compañía se vuelve a poner en marcha luego de comer para llegar en la noche a la casa del amigo de Gandalf según las estimaciones de este y nuevamente iba en compañía de su ladrón. Durante todo el almuerzo había pensado que tema hablar con Bilbo o quizás debería esperar a que Bilbo hablara de algo, pero durante la marcha tuvo que desechar esta última idea, ya que el menor no hablaba, ni siquiera hacia algún ruido, solo caminaba pensativo mirando al frente, ignorándole. Por ello y luego de mucho pensarlo intentaría hablar de un tema que de seguro seria un beneficio para el futuro de ambos, y más si tenían que luchar nuevamente.

—Bilbo—le llama manteniendo el paso esperando que el otro lo mirara, no podía negar que le gustaba que el hobbit mantuviera sus ojos en él, aunque claro, le gustaría mas si estas no fueran de decepción o tristeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre Thorin?—

—Creo que Ud. ha demostrado, a lo largo de este viaje, que es una criatura muy valiente— sonríe para sí, cuando nota el ligero rubor en las mejillas del hobbit, ya sabía que de los labios de su “único” saldrían palabras para negar aquella afirmación, y no se equivocaba.

—No, Thorin, en verdad, solo hice lo que cualquier enano o hobbit haría, ya se lo había dicho —

—Quizás, sin embargo, cualquier enano sabe luchar, en cambio usted no, así que creo que para evitar que en un futuro, usted se vea herido por no saber usar una espada, es necesario que aprenda a luchar, estoy seguro que será beneficioso para usted, y un alivio para nosotros que nos preocupamos por su seguridad, es imperioso que sepa defenderse y por ello me gustaría preguntarle si me permitiría entrenarle… tengo experiencia con enanos que son torpes e inexpertos… ¿Qué dices?—

Era de suma importancia que Bilbo aprendiera a usar la espada, no quería que volviera a salir lastimado ni arriesgara su vida por no saber otra cosa que mover su espada de un lado a otro de un modo patético y peligroso. Tenía que asegurarse que su “único” fuera hábil en el manejo de la espada, o siendo más realistas que pudiese defenderse de forma aceptable en la batalla. Además, el poder practicar les daría tiempo para estar juntos, era un excelente plan.

—Thorin Escudo de Roble…No sé si es un ofrecimiento o un insulto lo que acabas de hacer... —

—Este ha sido el ofrecimiento más sincero que pudieras escuchar Bilbo Bolsón, Lo que menos quiero es ofenderle, de verdad, yo solo quiero que aprenda a utilizar la espada, ya que estoy seguro que en un futuro le será muy útil este aprendizaje, aun si lo que usted porta allí no es más que un abrecartas, como dice Balín con toda razón—

— ¡No es un abrecartas!...pero…tiene razón, debo aprender a utilizar mi espada. Considerare su ofrecimiento una vez que lleguemos a la casa del amigo de Gandalf — Nota como el mediano hace una expresión algo extraña, quizás no le gustaba la idea de entrenar, pero aquello era un aprendizaje necesario, todo sea por mantener vivo a su “único”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Después de aquella conversación, todos los intentos de Thorin por hablar con Bilbo fueron fallidos y sin sentido, cada uno de ellos no llegaba a nada, ya que el hobbit, de forma rápida y educada, terminaba el tema y retomaba la caminata. Intento hablar de lo agradable que era nadar en los lagos o ríos, y resulto que el hobbit odiaba estar en aguas profundas. Intento conversar acerca de lo grandioso que era estar dentro de la montañay resulto ser que el hobbit no le gustaban los espacios cerrados donde no llegaba ni el viento ni el sol ya que adoraba sentir aquellas cosas su piel; intento hablar de la primera vez que Smaug ataco Dale y de las características que este poseía, como el aliento de fuego que quemaba no solo lo que tocaba, si no lo que tenía cerca o la fuerza que este poseía, capaz de levantar un carrorepleto de oro como si fuese una pluma, pero aquellos solo consiguió que su “único” se pusiera más nervioso que antes provocando que casi se desmayara nuevamente; también quiso distraerlo, y comenzó a maldecir a los poco confiable y cobardes trepa-árboles, se desahogó hablando mal de ellos,criticando sus rasgos, algo de lo cual se arrepintió al mirar más fijamente al mediano ya que no solo resultaba que a este le agradaban, sino que además y de forma muy evidente ambas razas compartían rasgos en común con ellos, tales como las orejas puntiagudas las cuales había encontrado “deformes” y la escases de vello facial un rasgo al cual se había referido como un “rasgo humillante he infantil”, fue allí donde Bilbo no quiso hablar ni escuchar más, terminando la conversación —Al parecer no le interesa nada que a mí me gusta, ni siquiera mi apariencia es de vuestro agrado, Maestro Thorin, lo mejor será que no lo distraiga más…—

Era oficial, la había jodido en grande, y si algo quería Thorin Escudo de Roble en ese momento, era un buen hachazo en la cabeza y una patada en el trasero por ser un idiota insensible que hablaba sin pensar…ahora ya no podía criticarle eso a sus sobrinos, él era peor, había herido profundamente a al mediano, de seguro si su hermana estuviera allí le habría dado un buen golpe bien merecido…. Todos sus intentos de conquistar a Bilbo, solo habían servido para alejarle, nada parecía dar resultado y solo le quedaba un día para remediar lo que había hecho y así tener al menos una posibilidad de conectarse, aunque fuese un poco con su “único” antes de que fuera el turno de Bofur. Debía pensar en algo urgentemente…pero ¿Qué hacer?...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La luna ya estaba alta cuando la compañía llega al fin a la cabaña de Beorn y luego de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones, se les asignaron cuartos individuales, tal y como el mago había estimulado, algo que la compañía agradeció enormemente, ya que podrían descansar y recuperarse como era debido, además de que también había baños y una cocina. Sin embargo debían seguirlas instrucciones del gran hombre: no debían caminar de noche fuera de la casa y tampoco no cazar animales en su territorio. 

Todos y sin excepción alguna estaban felices de tener un poco de privacidad luego de meses de compartirlo todo, el saber que tendrían cómodas camas y nadie debía hacer guardia nocturna al menos por una semana habían aumentado el ánimo, incluso de Bilbo, quien luego de lo dicho por Thorin se encontraba abatido y triste.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Thorin vio como el hobbit se acerca a Bofur con un adorable puchero y comenzaba a charlar sobre el apodo que Beorn le había dado, y claro, el fabricante de juguetes no hizo más que escuchar alegre todo lo que el hobbit decía, sin importarle que aún no fuera su día para estar con él. En ese momento los celos fueron más fuertes que su propia voluntad y sin palabra alguna, tomo rudamente al mediano del brazo sin importarle si le dejaba marca alguna y se lo llevo afuera de la cabaña para poder “hablar”, aunque lo único que quería era alejarlo del otro enano a como fuera.

— ¡Bilbo Bolsón! …¿Qué se supone que usted está haciendo? Hoy y mañana debe estar solo conmigo, en vez de juntarse con un simple juguetero, ¿O Es que acaso usted no puede acatar una simple orden al menos por una vez? — Quienes gritaron fueron su celos descontrolados, lo único que él deseaba de forma desesperada era tener la atención completa del hobbit, pero este seguía prefiriendo al otro enano. Las ideas se le habían acabado y ya no sabía que más hacer para llamar su atención.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Thorin? Creo que no me equivoque al darte esa flor de ortiga...—

— ¿Flor de ortiga?... –parpadea confundido— ¿Qué significa la flor de ortiga…?—

— “Eres Cruel”…. — la seriedad del hobbit contrastaba con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos — Ese significa la flor de ortiga, Thorin…Y creo que en este caso, es acertada, jamás me sentí más ofendido, herido, humillado y menospreciado como hoy y el único responsable de eso ere tú — el hobbit sin mirar al terco enano se suelta de su agarre y entra a la casa dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación que le habían asignado encerrándose, sin prestar atención a nadie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nadie más pudo ver como el Rey de los Enanos se desmoronaba más que sus sobrinos, quienes lo habían seguido al ver en la forma en que sacaba al mediano de la casa. El gesto de dolor grabado en su rostro y el golpe que puñetazo que le había dado al suelo, era un estado bastante demostrativo de lo mal que su tío estaba en ese momento, ya que él jamás exponía lo que sentía.

Kili y Fili habían estado pendiente todo el día del cortejo de su tío, yendo tras de él en la fila, escuchando las conversaciones que mantenía con el mediano, viendo la nula interacción que estos tenían y solo habían podido sentir pena por el obvio precipicio que se agrandaba cada vez más entre su tío y Bilbo, era algo frustrante de ver y escuchar.

—Fee…la jodió bien feo esta vez… ahora si hay que hacer algo o Bilbo jamás lo va a elegir y ahora mas con lo que acaba de suceder. —

—Lo sé, nuestro tío puede ser hábil en muchas cosas, pero en el cortejo obviamente es lo suyo, se deja dominar por los celos rápidamente… además lo que conversaron hoy, fueron cosas que a Thorin llama la atención, no al Bilbo...sinceramente no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de cómo acercarse adecuadamente a nuestro querido ladrón. —

—Dudo que acepte ayuda si le decimos directamente, se va a sentir ofendido, más en su estado actual…— suelta un suspiro al tiempo en que se apoya en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

Miro Kili y sonrió de lado, quizás no todo estaba perdido para su tío, si hacían bien las cosas, aun había un futuro para el gruñón enano y el señor Bolsón— Kee, necesito un pergamino, una pluma y tinta… Tengo una idea— Besa la frente de Kili y su sonrisa se agranda al ver la sonrisa cómplice de su animado hermano menor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo listo! disfruten :D!!!!!!  
> Gracias a la co-autora por la correccion :P
> 
> CCTookAndersen: Hola, aqui la co-autora de este fic, esta vez les debo una disculpa por el retraso ya que fue exclusivamente mi culpa, tuve una semana ocupada y me terminaba durmiendo antes de poder revisar y editar el fic y a final todo quedaba en un "mañana lo hago" y Gadriel ya me iba a matar....em...eso...saludos y disfruten!


	6. No logro comprenderte

“…No son tan interesantes como las piedras preciosas y el oro…”  
“…Aunque… pareciera que tenemos pocas cosas en común…”  
“…Rasgo humillante e infantil…”

Bilbo suspiro y movió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en cada frase que Thorin le había dedicado en el transcurso de aquel día, el rey enano se había pasado, simplemente era exasperante estar con una persona que decía o intentaba decir una frase agradable luego de una gran variedad de insultos ¿acaso lo hacía apropósito?, y lo peor todo era que no entendía porque Bofur, Fili, Kili y el resto de la compañía le evitaba.

—Bueno Bilbo, no sacas nada con pensar en eso, lo mejor será tomar un baño y comer algo…-Pero para ello esperaría a que todos se durmieran, no tenía gana alguna de toparse con alguien, aun con aquellos que eran amables con él, y no es que fuera antisocial, ni nada parecido, solamente estaba cansado de los enanos y sus extrañas (al menos para el) forma de actuar, él ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thorin ya iba por la tercera jarra de cerveza pensando en todas las acciones y palabras que había compartió con el mediano y aun no lograba entender en que había fallado, él había hecho todo lo que un enano debía hacer en un cortejo, pero nada parecía funcionar. Termina el contenido de su cerveza y vuelve a llenar la jarra, observando como la gran mayoría de los enanos no estaban, seguramente dormían o solo descansaban en sus habitaciones, ya que por orden de Beorn, no podían salir al patio de noche. Solo Dwalin, Balín y Dori estaban en la sala conversando quien sabe de qué, no tenía ánimos de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, su mente aún tenía que entender a Bilbo para dejar de alejarle constantemente.

—… Si, por eso cuando lo intente, no llegamos a buen término—La voz de Dwalin seguido de un gran eructo logro llamar su atención-

— Pero ¿una mujer humana?— Dori, miraba algo asombrado al enano pero sin dejar su expresión de incredulidad-

— Claro que sí, no era una mujer tan hermosa como las nuestras, pero tenía unos senos enormes-volvió a empinar su jarra bebiendo lo último que quedaba en ella- ella no entendía nada de lo que hacía para llamar su atención, hasta que comprendí que no era enano y ahí se aclaró todo, y al final tuve que hacer todas esas “cosas de hombres” para lograr meterme en su cama…—

“Comprendí que no era enano”, eso fue lo último que escucho de la conversación—…. No es un enano…— murmuro bajo y solo para él, como si aquello fuese un pequeño conjuro…- A Dwalin no le resulto porque... no era enano-El alcohol ya tenía nublado sus pensamientos, pero aquellas palabras estaban claras en su mente y le daban la respuesta a sus problemas con el mediano: Bilbo no era un enano por lo no sabía lo como era un cortejo enano y mucho menos responder a él debidamente. Con aquella epifanía rondando su mente se levanto abruptamente y con su jarra aun en su mano camino hacia la habitación del hobbit tambaleándose.

Llega a la habitación de Bilbo y toca a la puerta con un fuerte golpe, esperando que el hobbit le abriese y si no lo hacía, por Mahal, que el entraría sin importarle nada.

Escucha una maldición antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un molesto y medio dormido hobbit— ¿Si?— le escucho decir con exasperación, de seguro había estado durmiendo plácidamente antes de que el llegara, pero no perdió tiempo en lamentar su interrupción, él había ido con una misión fija en su mente y no se iría hasta verificar sus suposiciones.

Dejando la jarra en el suelo, se acerca al mediano y comenzó a tocarlo con suavidad empezando por los delicados rizos y la punta de sus orejas, viendo como un adorable sonrojo se extendía por el rostro de Bilbo, pero aquello no lo detuvo, continuo tocando ahora los hombros, ejerciendo una leve presión y notando cuan suaves eran, muy diferente a los enanos. Sus manos recorren hasta la cintura, en donde sentía que era más estrecho y algo relleno, el vientre era más bien fofo, a diferencia del tonificado vientre de la mayoría de los enanos. 

Satisfecho con su “inspección”, se separa y lo mira fijamente—No es un enano— Menciona con la voz rasposa y alegre de un borracho, ahora comprendía todo, Bilbo era un simple hobbit con costumbres hobbit- ¡No es un enano! –exclama nuevamente mucho más alegre corroborando su “descubrimiento”, al fin comprendía que todo su cortejo había estado mal solo por haber ignorado ese pequeño gran detalle. Vuelve a tomar su Jarra y se retira riendo, dejando a un sonrojado y confundido hobbit en la puerta.

Por su parte, Bilbo había estado durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un fuerte golpe en su puerta lo hizo saltar de la cama y maldecir en voz alta a quien fuese que tocara su puerta por negarle el placer de disfrutar de la que, quizás, fuera la única cama donde dormiría hasta que pudiera volver a su amado Bolsón Cerrado-¿Si?...-Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que delante de él no se encontraba otro que Thorin Escudo de Roble con una jarra en su mano y el olor a alcohol rodeándolo, pero esa no fue su mayor sorpresa, no señor, el encontrar a un rey borracho en tu puerta no era nada comparado con que, de la nada, este comenzara a tocarle desde el cabello hasta la cintura sin decirle palabra alguna, con la mayor concentración que alguna vez vio en un borracho, y lo peor de aquello era, sin duda,la agradable sensación de hormigueo y calor que quedaba en los lugares por donde Thorin tocaba, nadie jamás lo había tocado de esa forma antes, en la Comarca era una falta de respeto tocar a otro sin su permiso, pero en vez de enojarse por aquel atrevimiento solo pudo avergonzarse, sentía como si las manos del enano lo estuviesen devorando de forma minuciosa. 

Cuando al fin logra salir de su aturdimiento inicial preguntar qué es lo que pasaba hasta que lo escucha y queda aturdido. Claro que no era enano, eso saltaba a la vista, pero quedo desconcertado en cuanto se retira murmurando lo mismo y a su vez riendo.— ¡oh, no! Esta vez no me dejare así como así—

Camina rápido tras él, hasta llegar a la habitación del rey y entra tras él.— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Thorin? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

— ¡No!— exclama borracho y solo lo mira con una sonrisa burlona. Algo le decía que el enano sabía algo que obviamente el ignoraba y que tenía relación con el hecho de que no era un enano.  
Con cuidado se acerca y mira fijamente sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos tan penetrantes que parecían mirar dentro de su alma y que por lo mismo le obligaban a bajar la vista hacia sus manos—Thorin ¿Por qué te alegra tanto él no sea un enano?

——Vuelve a tu habitación, Bilbo— el tono de su voz era suave y asombrosamente firme, el esperaba que al estar borracho el tono de voz de Thorin fuera vacilante.

—No me dirás lo que ocurre…¿verdad?— El enano solo niega y toma sus manos dándole un suave apretón— es mejor que descanses—Y dándole una última mirada el enano lo volteo y lo saco del cuarto con un suave empujón, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Toda la actitud “amable” y los toques del rey borracho lo habían dejado nervioso y confundido, era extraño que no se siquiera ofendido por todo el “toqueteo” y que además deseara seguir sintiendo las manos de Thorin sobre el-Es la falta de sueño…-se dijo mentalmente mientras volvía a su a su cuarto, lo mejor era descansar y tratar al día siguiente con el hecho de que “no era un enano”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente y a pesar de los sucesos de la noche anterior, despertó de mejor ánimo y con bastante hambre, por lo que se vistió con rapidez. Al salir de su cuarto pudo ver por la ventana el hermoso jardín rodeado de frondosos árboles y lleno de hermosas y variadas flores que atraían incluso a los enanos y… ¡un momento!¿Ese que miraba las flores era…?— ¿Thorin? — ¿Qué hacia ese enano mirando las flores que anteriormente había despreciado por no ser una piedra preciosa? Eso no era un comportamiento normal, ¿Sería acaso que aún se encontraba ebrio?...Negó con suavidad y siguió su camino hacia el comedor, era mejor no pensar en ello e ir a comer, de seguro el no tener comida alguna en el estómago estaba afectando su vista y le hacía ver cosas.

En la cocina ya se escuchaban risas y gritos de los animados enanos, algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando y que probablemente extrañaría cuando volviera a su tranquila vida en La Comarca…claro, si es que alguna vez volvía…Quitándose los negativos pensamientos de la mente se fijó en la forma en que el resto de la compañía le miraba con cautela pero con una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días, Maestro Bolsón ¿Qué tal su noche?—Le pregunto el más viejo de la compañía poniendo frente a él un plato con abundante comida.

—Buenos días Balín, mi noche fue… agradable, dormir en una cama siempre lo es y más después de estar tanto tiempo sin una— se ríe y toma asiento, notando como unos pocos enanos, entre ellos Thorin, no estaban en la mesa.

—Eso es muy cierto, a todos nos hacía falta descansar y gracias a nuestro anfitrión, tenemos unas buenas camas y mucha comida, claro que todo sería mejor si hubiera un poco de carne, pero bueno, aun con panes, frutas y miel podemos ser felices.

— ¡Vaya! Para mí todas esas cosas son más que suficientes, la carne no siempre es tan necesaria — Si, definitivamente esa noche de sueño le había puesto de mejor humor. Mientras come, escucha como todos al parecer ya estaban mejor al igual que el por el simple hecho de tener un techo seguro para descansar. 

Fijándose mejor se dio cuenta que los que faltaban en la cocina era Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur y Oin, quizás ellos se habían levantado más temprano y comido antes y quizás se encontraban afuera estirando las piernas, fumado o solo salieron a… ¿ver las flores?... Sí, eso sonaba hasta ridículo, pero aun recordando la visión de Thorin mirando las flores le hacía pensar que quizás no era tan descabellada la idea.

— Mmm…Balín ¿y los demás? ¿Ya comieron o aun es|tán durmiendo?—Se atrevió a preguntar para salir de su duda.

—Oh, ellos ya comieron temprano y salieron a explorar el lugar, te recomiendo que lo hagas tu también, seguramente habrá mucho que ver y descubrir—Contesto sirviéndose otra ración de pan y fruta.

—Si, creo que haré eso después...— continua comiendo su desayuno de forma tranquila, dejando de pensar un momento en Thorin con las flores, lo mejor era disfrutar del momento para luego explorar el lugar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El jardín era enorme y no solo en extensión, sino que las cosas que lo conformaban eran grandes. Tal vez era porque su raza era una de las más pequeñas de la tierra media, pero podía jurar que jamás había visto abejas tan grandes y que zumbaban de forma tan molesta, daba gracias Aulë de que no le estuvieran cazando. Alguna de las flores también eran impresionantes, no solo por su tamaño, sino, por sus hermosos y vibrantes colores, su delicioso aroma e incluso la textura de estas. Quería llevar algunas a su casa, de seguro causarían conmoción entre los demás hobbits, el único problema con su deseo era él no saber si regresaría con vida a su adorada Comarca, no desde que todo en esta misión se convirtió en algo arriesgado, salvaje y con la mas mínima probabilidad de llegar hasta el final. Lo único que sabía es que si habían llegado hasta ese lugar había sido por suerte o gracias a su ingenio, como dijo Bofur alguna vez, pero él no lo creía de esa forma, de seguro era suerte y como todo, la suerte, no dura para siempre. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba observando el jardín, paseando entre los árboles, mirando las flores y los animales hasta que un llamado logra captar su atención.

— ¡Maestro Bolsón, Que alegría encontrarlo aquí! –el enano más joven le sonrió al hobbit, pasando un brazo por sus hombros— Así que… ¿decidió conocer el lugar? Debe tener cuidado…—  
—Dime Bilbo, no maestro Bolsón—le sonríe de forma suave, casi tímida al estar tan cerca del enano— es un bonito jardín, claro que con cosas que jamás había visto antes, pero sigue siendo bastante llamativo…y… ¿Por qué debo tener cuidado?—

—Entonces, Bilbo será, pero debes decirme Kili y tendremos un trato...—el pelinegro esbozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mirando detenidamente al mediano— ¡Oh! eso es porque el Señor Beorn tiene conejos en estas zonas y no queremos que seas confundido con un conejo y perder a nuestro ladrón tan pronto—

—Creo que exageras, además, soy un Hobbit no un conejo, no tendrían por qué confundirme…dime, ¿me llamabas para algo en especial?—

—Sí, mi tío me dijo que lo viniera a buscar ya que el almuerzo está listo y usted debe asistir…—

—Deberían haberme dicho del almuerzo, podría haber ayudado…—

—No era necesario, además, todos están de acuerdo que debería descansar, se lo merece… —aun con su brazo en los hombros del hobbit, lo gira y caminan hacia la casa del cambia forma— Así que luego de la comida usted podrá volver a relajarse en el jardín—

—Está bien, si ustedes insisten— Esta vez no reclamaría, quería descansar y disfrutar todo lo posible antes de volver a emprender el camino hacia Erebor-...Pero antes de ir a mesa iré a mi habitación, quiero lavarme antes de ir a comer—

—Como digas, solo no se entretenga mucho o lo iré a buscar…. —

Fue guiado por el joven enano hasta la casa de Beorn y lo dejo en frente de su habitación, cuando el enano se marchó con paso apresurado hacia la cocina, entro en su habitación y se dirigió hacia el pequeño tiesto de agua ubicado a un costado de la ventana. 

Estaba acabando de lavar sus manos cuando al mira en dirección a la cama nota sobre la almohada una flor, más aquello no fue lo que llamo su atención, si no que aquella flor de colores lúgubres y casi destrozada fue arrancada del suelo, y aun traía la raíz llena de tierra. Y cuando iba a decir una serie de palabras ofensivas hacia el ser que había dejado aquel descuidado regalo algo en esa flor lo hizo pensar en cierto enano que había actuado raro esa misma mañana. Para librarse de su duda se acercó a la ventana, en donde había visto a Thorin observar las flores y se dio cuenta que eran las mismas, salvo que la suya ya estaba casi marchita ¿Acaso el enano la había dejado en su habitación? Quizás, o podría ser otro, aunque lo dudaba, de seguro fue Thorin, solo el podía ser tan descuidado en algo como esto. Solo tenía una sola opción, hablar con el gruñón enano.

— Y no hay mejor momento que el presente — Tomando una gran respiración, se da media vuelta y va en dirección a las cocinas, donde posiblemente, Thorin Escudo de Roble estaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autoras:  
> Lamentamos la demora, pero hubieron algunos problemas para seguir, entre problemas familiares, laborales, estudiantiles e inclusive de inspiración, sin embargo, pudimos resolverlo (o más o menos lo intentamos jeje) y tenemos el ánimo y energía para seguir con la historia. Espero que la disfruten y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, eso nos motiva y ayuda a continuar ¡¡ :3 !! 
> 
> ¡Namarië!~~


	7. Una agradable convivencia

Pasó la mayor parte del día buscando a Thorin para preguntar el porqué de la flor en su cama y estaba más que seguro que el líder de la compañía era el responsable del maltrecho regalo. Pero por más que lo busco no le encontró y ninguno de los enanos pudo decirle su paradero, eso aumentaba la sensación de que algo estaba pasando, no sabía qué, pero algo pasaba. Y esa sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo aumento a la hora de la cena, ya que no solo faltaba Thorin, sí no que también Fili y Kili, tal vez esos dos habían hecho de las suyas ya y su tío tuvo que castigarlos, tal vez esa era la verdadera razón de que el rey no apareciera en todo el día y el solo estaba pensando de más.

Otro que seguía comportándose extraño era Bofur, parecía más distante que el resto, pero no menos amable con sus sonrisas, sus miradas y las palabras que le ofrecía mientras cenaba, había extrañado pasar tiempo con él y lo hacía sentir mejor e incluso, dejo de preocuparse por el paradero de Thorin. Había extrañado pasar tiempo con él, la última vez que habían podido estar juntos, sin que nada los molestara, había sido en el rio, cuando había escuchado su hermosa canción en flauta…¿Sería muy atrevido de su parte si le pedía que le tocara nuevamente aquella melodía?

– ¿Bilbo? – La voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que ya todos habían acabado de cenar y estaban los dos solos y Bofur mantenía una mientras sostenía su flauta en mano- ¿te gustaría acompañarme un rato mientras practico?.. –Nota como carraspea un poco- Claro, si no es mucha la molestia

–Por su puesto me gustaría acompañarte, es más, estoy encantado– sonríe gentilmente a su amigo– justo estaba pensando en la melodía de la otra noche y en que me gustaría poder escucharla nuevamente…

– Oh, aquella melodía, entonces puedo asumir que fue de su gusto… –creyó ver un sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo, pero descarto aquello con rapidez, de seguro era solo efecto de la luz de las velas, pero lo que no pasó desapercibido fue la sonrisa enorme que se formó en su rostro

–Pues asumes bien, y como ya dije antes, me gustaría escucharla otra vez o si tienes alguna otra, estoy seguro que me gustara lo que sea que venga de ti….

–Eso es más que un gusto de escuchar, estoy seguro que puedo hacer muchas otras cosas con mi boca además de tocar la flauta que te puede gustar…-Bilbo miro con duda en su rostro la sonrisa traviesa en los labios del enano y no pudo evitar pensar de mala manera ante aquellas palabras-…También puedo cantar y contar muy buenas historias….-ahora el sonrojado era el por sus malos pensamientos, pasar mucho tiempo con enanos estaba afectando su forma de pensar. –

Aclaro un poco su garganta y rio nervioso para que no se diera cuenta su amigo de sus malos pensamientos-Si no te es molestia quisiera escuchar todo lo que quieras contarme o cantar o tocar estaré más que complacido de hacerlo-

Con gusto tocare lo que guste, pero antes debo mostrarle algo muy especial– Pretendió que no escucho lo de tocar y siguió al alegre minero que se se levantó de un solo salto y le tendió su mano hacia él, sin dudar, tomo de aquella oferta silenciosa y, manteniendo un firme agarre, deja que lo guíe hasta un lugar alejado de todos. Si Bofur sabía algo de él, es que no le gustaba mucha audiencia cuando de un espectáculo privilegiado o sorpresa se trataba, ya que los otros enanos, y no era por excluirlos ni nada parecido, pero, tendían a arruinar el buen ambiente con sus bromas y rápidamente se perdía aquella magia del encuentro.

Lo guía a través de la casa de Beorn, intentando de no molestar a los animales a su paso hasta que llegan a una habitación retirada, con una perfecta vista del jardín del gran hombre, además de observar como los colores del crepúsculo, daban un ambiente mucho más tranquilo y calmado. En ese lugar había varios sacos, seguramente con harina, dos sillas, una pequeña mesa y ese gran ventanal que mostraba un increíble paisaje. 

– Bofur ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? –miraba asombrado y toma asiento sobre una de las sillas que estaba a un lado de esa gran ventana. Mirar como el sol ya se alejaba y daba paso a la noche, con las primeras estrellas, era simplemente algo digno de observar, tal y como lo hacía cuando se encontraba en Bolsón Cerrado. Solo faltaba que pudiese fumar y todo sería perfecto, pero había olvidado su pipa y hierba.

– Bueno, estuvo explorando la casa y encontré este sitio, además de que traje estas sillas para nuestra comodidad. Quería que vieras el atardecer y te sintieras relajado, sé que muchas veces sueles estar algo agobiado por nuestro carácter, y que necesitas tu espacio, así que pensé que tal vez… seria de tu agrado estar acá, para que descanses y tengas tus momentos a solas, y si no es mucha la molestia, poder acompañarte y deleitarte con mi música o mi presencia... – 

Escucha atentamente las palabras de su amigo y no puede evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa en sus labios, Bofur realmente le conocía, sabia cuando le gustaba estar rodeado de enanos y cuando necesitaba su espacio, o más bien, la importancia de su espacio privado, libre de bromas, risa, gritos y todo lo que significaba ser un enano. Además, no solo eso, le proporcionaba un lugar para poder estar, en esos pocos días, tranquilo, calmado y alejado del resto y que solo ellos dos conocían, aparte de que también podían compartir la compañía de cada uno.

–Quizás no es de su agrado, pero, intente que nadie más supiera de este lugar, de que encontraras un espacio para ti… y quizás compartirlo conmigo… ¿no te agrado esta sorpresa? –

Abre grandemente sus ojos al escucharlo y no podía creerlo, su amigo había malentendido su silencio y se apresuró a sacarlo de su error – Lo siento Bofur, no es eso, al contrario, me siento totalmente impresionado y feliz de esta sorpresa, es lo que necesito en muchas ocasiones y me alegra pensar que tú me conoces como para haberme dado este tipo de regalo, un espacio solo para mí y que si tuviera que compartirlo con alguien, ese serias tú. –No podía evitar que salieran con tanta fluidez ante su apuro por explicarse, pero aún no había dicho lo más importante y que lo destacaba como un hobbit respetuoso– Lo que quiero decir realmente es, muchas gracias, me encantaría que pasáramos tiempo juntos en este lugar y que puedas deleitarme con tus habilidades… Me refiero, claro, a la música y las historias, eso... – se sonroja nuevamente, ¿porque comenzaba a pensar mal con tan solo decir ciertas palabras? 

Escucha al enano reír y eso lo calmo un poco – Me alegro que te gustara este lugar, al menos, el poco tiempo que estemos acá y necesites un refugio, este lugar sería ideal. –Nota como saca su flauta y le guiña un ojo – entonces… ¿puedo interpretar una nueva melodía que compuse? Aún no está terminada pero, quizás, en este momento me inspire para poder acabarla. –

–Claro, adelante, estaré feliz de escuchar –se acomoda frente al minero y no pierde detalle de su interpretación, ni de como éste colocaba su total entrega mientras tocaba aquel instrumento. Bofur lo sorprendía cada día más. Era amable, atento, considerado, era alguien con quien era tan fácil tratar como respirar, no como cierto enano que siempre lo desconcertaba y terminaban enojados por cualquier cosa . –  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba más que orgulloso de su regalo, Bilbo lo había aceptado más que gustoso y ahora podía decir que todo el trabajo del día anterior, cuando se había propuesto encontrar un lugar para su hobbit, ya que sabía que a este le hacía falta su espacio personal y que no podía estar por siempre en su habitación, que solo era “privada” hasta cierto punto ya que cualquiera de los enanos, incluido Thorin, irían ahí para molestarlo y como Bilbo era demasiado bueno los dejaría interrumpir sus momento a solas.

Y ahora, mientras tocaba su flauta podía observar en el expresivo rostro del hobbit cuanto este disfrutaba de estar con él, no había molestia, ansiedad o incomodidad, a diferencia de cuando estaba con Thorin. Él había podido ver que cada intento del monarca por conquistar al mediano fracasaba irremediablemente, y como no hacerlo si Thorin no prestaba atención a lo que el mediano necesita, solo buscaba imponer una forma de conquista enana obviando el hecho de que Bilbo no lo era, algo que él había tenido en consideración desde el comienzo, y el que ambos fueran amigos casi desde el comienzo le daba una buena ventaja, había podido averiguarlas cosas que le gustaban y desagradaban, que era lo que más extrañaba de su hogar y que cosas le iban gustando del viaje y cuáles eran sus temores, en resumen, conocía mejor al hobbit.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado el día vigilando a sus sobrinos para que no metieran sus traviesas narices en el cortejo de Bofur, aun cuando solo quería que este fuera mal, por qué en el fondo temía que Bilbo le eligiera ya que ambos se llevaban mucho mejor. Casi a medianoche el hambre le gano y acabo yendo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer llevándose consigo a Fili y Kili, pero en el primer momento en que les quito los ojos encima estos desaparecieron y con ellos su oportunidad de comer, debía ir a buscarlos antes de que ese par de torbellinos hicieran algo malo.

Pero cuando los encontró deseo no haberlo hecho, ambos hermanos estaban espiando la entrada de uno de los cuartos más alejados de la casa, pero no fue eso lo que lo perturbo, si no lo que veía dentro del cuarto. Adentro estaban Bofur tocando la flauta a Bilbo, quien se veía tranquilo, sonriente, feliz y sobre todo cómodo, algo que nunca había visto cuando estaban juntos, eso le molestaba y le ponía furioso, porque le hacía ver cuán inútil era él a la hora de conquistar al mediano-Muévanse…-ordeno conteniendo su rabia mientras agarraba a sus sobrinos por la ropa y volviendo rápidamente a la cocina, si no lo hacía habría acabado por irrumpir en la habitación cometiendo uno de los mayores insultos hacia otro enano-  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Para cuando Bofur acabo de tocar la flauta la luna ya había avanzado bastante por el cielo y toda la compañía, incluyendo a Gandalf, estaban durmiendo y ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Su amigo lo acompaño hacia su cuarto y allí se despidieron quedando en verse al día siguiente, si es que no retomaban la marcha, para seguir escuchando de las melodías del enano. Él realmente deseaba no partir todavía, quería al menos un día más para pasar con Bofur, no quería someterse a las inclemencias del tiempo y a los malos tratos de Thorin, no tenía animo alguno de enfrentarse al extraño comportamiento del líder de la compañía, solo deseaba tener algo más de tranquilidad y por qué no, pasar ese tiempo de tranquilidad con su amigo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentamos la demora, hemos estado ocupadas con trabajo y estudios, Pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo, esperamos que lo disfruten! 
> 
> Saludos.


	8. No logro entenderte...

Una vez que se despidió de Bofur, a la hora de dormir, se quedó pensando en tan increíble atención por parte del enano y en lo mucho que había disfrutado la intimidad de aquella pequeña habitación, sin lugar a dudas su amigo siempre sabía muy bien lo que a él le agradaba. Pero a pesar de que la mayor parte de la noche fue agradable, dentro de su mente, aun rondaba Thorin con su extraño comportamiento, la nueva distancia que parecía haber entre ellos le traía ideas poco agradables a su cabeza ¿acaso había hecho algo que lo molestaba? Por su parte lo dudaba, el solo quería que el rey entendiera que se podía disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, como la cosecha, el sol, una excelente pipa con hierba y no todo debía ser tosco, rudo, tan material, y agresivo. 

A la mañana siguiente se levanta sintiéndose bastante relajado y con un plan en mente: Comer el desayuno rápidamente e ir a la pequeña habitación que su amigo le había mostrado, antes de que el resto de los enanos lo siguiera, para así conseguir algunos momentos de tranquilidad y observar el campo de Beorn. Inclusive le podría pedir a Bofur que lo acompañara para repetir lo de la noche anterior, aquello seria incluso mucho más agradable.

Luego de vestirse, camina hacia el comedor e incluso antes de llegar a este escucha los gritos y risas de los enanos, eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado luego de un buen tiempo juntos y le parecía hasta un poco agradable, pero solo un poco, puesto que aún anhelaba su tranquilidad y espacio personal.

— Buenos Días— saluda a todos, dándose cuenta que la compañía completa estaba ahí, incluidos Gandalf y Beorn. También nota como los animales llevaban platos a la mesa, era algo curioso pero ese lugar estaba siendo atendido por un cambia forma, por lo que ya no le sorprendía mucho. En cuanto se sienta, siente una mirada fija en él y al levantar la vista se topa con la de Thorin que lo observaba fijamente, de forma que él podía clasificar como grosera e incómoda— Buenos días Thorin—Le saluda amable a pesar de la mirada, no podía esperar que el rey fuera más cortes, era un enano después de todo

— Buenos días, Maestro Bolsón...—Fue lo único que le respondió y al parecer lo único que le diría Thorin, debido a que su atención fue dirigida, inmediatamente, a Gandalf y Beorn que hablaban de los problemas en las fronteras. No podía dejar de mirar al enano con cierta admiración, y quizás, con algo de curiosidad. Aun quería preguntarle sobre la flor, porque estaba seguro que había sido él, quien la dejo en su cama, y si algo no le gustaba, era quedar con la duda en su mente, cuando esta podía ser fácilmente resuelta.

— Despierta Bilbo, será mejor que te des prisa en comer ya que debemos partir hoy sino, mucho temo, que seremos capturados...— Nota como el mago centro su mirada en él antes de hablarle con seriedad. Tan solo suspira desganado y come rápido, su plan para una mañana tranquila se había esfumado junto con la seguridad de un techo donde abrigarse y dormir cómodamente, sin que huargos, orcos, trasgos y demás seres existentes en la tierra media estuviesen tras ellos. —…Aunque no quieras Thorin… — Continuo hablando el mago interrumpiendo las lamentaciones personales del hobbit —…debemos ir por el bosque negro, es la única solución para llegar a Erebor a tiempo, sino, deberás esperar un año más—El mago Gris se veía cada vez más cansado y de seguro, la culpa la tenía cierto enano tozudo quien debió discutir la decisión de ir por el territorio de los elfos durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo ausente — No me gustan los trepa árboles, pero no puedo arriesgarme a esperar un año más…Espero que sepas lo que dices, Mago, no quiero alguna trampa por parte de esos tontos elfos.—Y allí estaba el rey teniendo la última palabra con obvio enojo…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retirarse de aquella posada le resulto más triste de lo que pensó, mas no podían retrasar lo inevitable, su misión era llegar a Erebor antes de que finalizara el día de Durin y si seguían quedándose en la casa de Beorn , no alcanzarían a llegar. Viajan en silencio, pero gracias al cielo Bofur iba a su lado que lo animaba con sonrisas o con alguna suave melodía. Sin embargo, a medida que se internaban en el bosque se iba volviendo más sombrío y lúgubre. Aquel hostil paraje hacía que las advertencias de Gandalf sonaran coherente, pero no hacían nada por calmarle.

—Bilbo ¿está preocupado? —Bofur a pesar de ser bastante distraído en ocasiones, era muy observador y aquella pregunta no le sorprendía, es más, había estado seguro de que se lo preguntaría en algún momento ya que no había tenido muy buena cara desde que salieron del hogar de Beorn.

— Es solo que este bosque no me alegra como los que hay próximos a la comarca, es oscuro, triste y frío, además el tener que caminar no ayuda a que el viaje sea más ameno —Suspira resignado— sin contar que Gandalf nos dejó…

— Bueno, mucho no podemos hacer, salvo continuar, aun si nuestro futuro no se ve alegre, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Puedes contar conmigo si te sientes triste o cansado, déjame ayudarte y junto pasaremos esto mucho más rápido y de mejor forma ¿qué dices? — La sonrisa cándida de su amigo le trajo un poco de tranquilidad, que aun que era mínima era bien recibida — Y en cuanto al mago, él no ha estado mucho con nosotros, pero sus intervenciones nos ha salvado la vida y siempre han sido oportunas, por lo que podemos confiar en que llegara cuando lo necesitamos, no podemos hacer nada más con él, pues ya ves como es, solo dijo que tiene otros asuntos y se fue sin que nosotros pidiéramos objetar nada, tampoco es que pudiéramos hacer, es un mago después de todo…—

— Gracias Bofur— Agradece con sinceridad mostrando una suave sonrisa— tienes mucha razón, ahora solo nos queda superar este bosque y al fin estaremos más cerca de llegar a Erebor— Mira hacia los grandes árboles que impedían la entrada de la luz solar— Es tan solo que a veces es difícil ver esto de manera optimista cuando la oscuridad parece rodearte y absorber cada aliento positivo de ti—

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y lo que parecían días podrían ser realmente horas, lo que provoco que aquella actitud positiva que los acompaño al comienzo comenzara a decaer, aquel bosque era lúgubre y todo parecía igual, como si caminaran en círculos, he incluso su amigo Bofur comenzó a decaer en su alegría, haciendo aquel viaje más tedioso y depresivo. Pero algo podía destacar de esos momentos era que las veces que caminaba junto a Thorin este le daba sonrisas cálidas y miradas que denotaban preocupación, aquello causo una calidez en su corazón, ya que al fin veía en el estoico enano algo que fuera reproche o enojo.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque oscuro, Bilbo comenzó a notar con preocupación que sus compañeros se veían más débiles, y no era solo su imaginación puesto que el alimento escaseaba al igual que el agua, y ante ello poco y nada podían hacer, debido a que Gandalf les advirtió no salir del camino dejándolos sin posibilidad de buscar algo de comer y beber, también estaba el frío de las “noches” o de las zonas más oscuras de aquel lugar, puesto que no podía encender fogatas ya que estas atraían a unas polillas gigantes que los atacaban, y nadie quería tener que enfrentarlas con lo débiles que estaban.

Ya habían pasado 5 “noches” desde que habían entrado a ese bosque sin que pudieran ver el final de este o algún indicio de que estaban cerca de hallarlo, y la sensación de estar siendo lentamente absorbidos por la hostil vegetación se volvía angustiosamente presente en todos, hasta que unas extrañas luces acompañadas de música alegre les hizo salir del letargo en el cual se encontraban

— ¿Música?...-Kili pregunto levantadose y mirando hacia las luces-Si hay música de fiesta... ¡De seguro hay comida! –se paró enseguida y sin pensarlo comenzó a andar hacia las luces, la idea de comida y descanso era más que su sentido común, y se habría internado en el bosque si la mano de Thorin no se lo hubiera impedido impidió.- ¡Tío! Hay que ir a ver, podría ser la solida y nuestra salvación... –Su voz se fue apagando mientras miraba en dirección de las luces con anhelo.-

— No podemos ir— sentencio el rey con un gruñido —el mago dijo que no debíamos salir del camino bajo ningún motivo...—soltó la mano de su sobrino y miro a la compañía, el también sentía deseos de ir hacia la alegre música, pero aun mantenía parte de su cordura intacta y no permitiría que alguno de sus compañeros fuera engullido por el bosque.

—Chico…— Ahora que hablaba era Balín llamando la atención del rey —…quizás deberíamos ir, mira como están todos, cansados, agotados, hambrientos y casi a punto de desfallecer, tal vez lo que vemos y escuchamos sea una ilusión, pero podríamos encontrar bayas y aun que fueran solo algunas las que hallemos serian de mucha ayuda... —

—Balín, no podemos...— Bilbo vio como Thorin dudaba ante las palabras de Balín, ya que este tenía razón, estaban todos a punto de caer al suelo y si no hacían algo pronto, quizás no verían jamás Erebor y eso de seguro era la mayor preocupación de Thorin —Pero si es alguna ilusión que el mismos bosque crea para atraernos…— trata de ayudar a mantener la convicción de todos pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos pues Kili, Fili y Bombur ya estaban caminando hacia las luces ignorando el llamado del líder de la compañía quien se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo que esos tres hacían— ¡No, Regresen! —Lo escucha gritar sin resultado alguno antes de maldecir por lo bajo y apresurarse a seguir a su amigo y a sus herederos, pero no fue el único que los siguió, si no que el resto de la compañía lo hizo sin pensarlo dejándole solo—

— ¡Esperen!— Los llamo con fuerza pero nadie parecía escucharle, era como si al salir del camino el bosque le impidiera escuchar o ver algo más que aquellas luces. Y Bilbo no pudo no ir tras sus amigos, aun si la oscuridad en la que habían desaparecido era aterradora.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Había caminado apenas unos metros y aun podía ver el camino si miraba hacia atrás cuando una extraña tela se pegó a sus pies, quiso ver que era, pero antes de poder averiguarlo, un ruido, parecido a un susurro escalofriante llamo su atención, luego, todo se volvió negro, como si una especie de tela cubriera sus ojos, y la sensación de vértigo revolvió su estómago que por suerte estaba vacío o lo habría devuelto todo sin poder evitarlo. Por un instante sintió todo desvanecerse cuando algo golpeo su cabeza, pero aquello no duro mucho. 

Cuando al fin logra recuperar sus cinco sentidos nota, con horror que estaba atrapado en alguna tela extraña, pero eso no era todo, ¡si no que también parecía ser arrastrado sin consideración alguna! En un acto casi instintivo, logra agarrar su espada y comienza a cortar con desesperación la misteriosa tela logrando liberarse. No pierde tiempo se levanta con rapidez, dispuesto a enfrentarse al ser que lo había apresado, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vio, ¡Eran arañas gigantes!, por un momento sintió más asco que miedo, pero fue solo un momento, pues alcanzo a ver más bultos repartidos por varias partes, y se dio cuenta de que eran sus amigos. Sabía que debía salvarlos, pero, como, el solo no pida hacerles frente a los monstruosos arácnidos y entonces, una imagen cruzo su mente trayéndole la respuesta: El anillo en su bolsillo. Rápidamente lo saca y lo observa, notando el extraño brillo que poseía, aun cuando en ese lugar no había luz que pudiera provocar tal efecto. Sin pensarlo mucho mas deslizo el anillo en su dedo y de inmediato el mundo tomo otros colores, mas apagados y tristes volviendo al bosque aun más deprimente de lo que era, pero no se detuvo a “apreciar” el cambio, tenía una sola misión en mente, y era la de liberar a sus amigos para que no fueran devorados por las arañas. Con rapidez y sigilo, aprovechando su invisibilidad, se acerca rápidamente la que tenía más cerca para matarla, porque de dejarles vivas, estaba seguro, que ellas volverían para matarlos…  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matar a las arañas no fue una tarea fácil, en especial, porque parecía que sentía su presencia aun si no lo veían, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo, había liberado a sus amigos, y ahora terminaba de liberar a Bombur, el cual, tenía una gran cantidad de telaraña en su cuerpo. Cuando nota que el resto de la compañía aun estaba desorientados, busca a Thorin con la mirada para poder preguntarle qué hacer, mas no logra encontrarlo, en cambio escucha unas ramas crujir antes de ver una flecha pasar por su lado clavándose en árbol atrás suyo antes de verlos a “ellos”.

Retrocedió por instinto y se volvió a colocar el anillo en su dedo. Oculto como estaba pudo ver al fin a los elfos silvanos, y lo primero que noto fue que parecían más salvajes que los elfos de Rivendel, había ferocidad en sus ojos y también rencor cuando miraban a los enanos, aquello le trajo muchas dudas que en algún otro momento, si tenía suerte, serían contestadas, pero ahora debía preocuparse de no perderlos de vista, debido a que se llevaban a la compañía como prisioneros a través de aquel bosque enfermo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sin quitarse su anillo sigue a los elfos hacia el interior del palacio hasta una amplia sala en donde se encontraba un sentado sobre un enorme trono elfo con una belleza aun más salvaje que la del resto, su mirada seria y fría junto con el aire de arrogancia le rodeaba y la sonrisa irónica en sus labios lo hacían parecer un ser casi divino. El Rey Thranduil, como le llamaban los otros elfos, miraba fijamente a la compañía de enanos sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por ellos, tal y como lo hacía Thorin cuando hablaba de los elfos. 

— Así que, mis guardias han traído un curioso grupo esta noche, pero de seguro deben estar cansados de su largo viaje y no quiero que digan que soy un mal anfitrión, así que, llévenselos y acomódenlos en nuestras “mejores” habitación — Dijo con sorna —Ah, pero si no es ¿Thorin hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror? — Con una mirada los elfos se llevaron a la compañía dejando solo al rey enano de pie, con la cabeza alta y mirada desafiante, frente a Thranduil— ¿Qué es lo que buscáis con este grupo en mis bosques? —

—…—Nota como Thorin se niega a decir motivo alguno de su búsqueda al rey elfo y tan solo mira con receloso a su captor —  
—Así que… ¿no hablaras? ¡Vaya!, ¿quién diría que los enanos gustan de estar en tierras ajenas e interrumpir en nuestras fiestas, sobretodo uno que es rey?…!oh ¡lo olvidaba, tú ya no eres el rey bajo la montaña, no eres nadie, solo un recuerdo, una memoria que aún se aferra a no ser olvidada. Se a lo que vienes, o más bien, hacia a dónde vas. Quieres nuevamente ver a Erebor en la gloria, quieres subir al trono... Revivir la gloria pasada... y yo puedo ayudarte... a cambio de un pequeño precio por supuesto…—

El rey elfo se mueve hacia el enano sin hacer ruido alguno, como si se deslizara en vez de caminar y cuando Thorin lo mira, este solo levanta una ceja y espera pacientemente a que digiera su precio.  
— Tan solo quiero las piedras más brillante que las mismas estrellas, aquella que eclipsa con su luz, la luna y el sol…aquella que es capaz de alumbrar en la oscuridad por si sola... Quiero la piedra del arca, ese es mi precio...

— No— respondió con firmeza Thorin — ¿Por qué he de confiar en ti? Cuando necesitamos ayuda, no la obtuvimos además, ni siquiera fuiste al llamado de nuestra gente clamando auxilio… — La rabia era palpable en sus palabras, aun si mantenía la seriedad en su rostro —Quiero que sepas una cosa, yo jamás haría una alianza contigo, aun si mi vida dependiera de ello, por que se cómo eres con tus aliados, tu palabra no vale nada...— acaba su frase con gruñido sin dejar de mirar desafiante al elfo—

— Eres un necio, un verdadero tonto Thorin Escudo de Roble, pero si ese es tu respuesta, te quedaras acá encerrado hasta tu último aliento... Tan solo por lo tonto y obtuso que puede ser un enano que ya no tiene gloria ni reinado… Llévenselo. —

Bilbo había quedado asombrado por la demostración de testarudez de Thorin, quien rechazaba una ayuda muy necesaria solo por una roca. Cuando ve que se llevaban a Thorin, intenta seguirlos. Pero le resulto difícil, los pasillos cambiaban continuamente, como si de un laberinto se tratase y el que los elfos caminaran mucho más rápido que él, no ayudaba mucho. Al final acabo por perderlos de vista y no le quedo otra que seguir caminando manteniendo la esperanza de que en algún momento daría con algún miembro de la compañía- Muy bien, Bilbo, es hora de encontrar a los demás-Se dijo a si mismo decido

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo, al menos estuvo un día entero buscando en aquel laberíntico lugar, usando su anillo para no ser descubierto, pero le era difícil. Al usar aquella joya el mundo se distorsionaba y le costaba reconocer varios de los caminos y estuvo seguro que muchas veces camino en círculos, además de comenzar a sentir un frió que calaba sus huesos, pero no le prestaba mayor atención, debía encontrarlos a todos. Ya estaba pensando en tomar un descanso, cuando al girar en una esquina se topo con lo que parecía ser una celda y en su interior no se encontraba otro que Bofur, y la alegría hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza- 

— ¡Bofur!— lo llama, quitándose el anillo aliviado de verlo con vida y le toma las manos— ¿estás bien, no te hicieron daño alguno? —

— ¡Oh, Bilbo! He estado tan preocupado, pensé que estarías en el bosque solo y perdido...o peor…— toma con fuerza las manos del hobbit y tan solo sonríe agradecido de que su único estuviese junto a el— ¿has visto a los demás? —

— No, eres al primero que veo, pero no dejare de buscarlos, y por ello no puedo quedarme por más tiempo acá, un guardia me puede descubrir, y si lo hace no podre liberarlos— suspira apesadumbrado y le da un apretón a sus manos antes de separarse. — Buscare a los demás y volveré para liberarlos… —

— Por favor, si puedes, tráeme noticias de mi hermano y primo, quiero saber si están bien y…. cuídese, no deje que los elfos te atrapen ni se arriesgue más de lo necesario…—

Bilbo podía ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo y supo que no podía mentirle, el se arriesgaría más de lo necesario si con ello los salvaba, por lo que solo le dio una cálida sonrisa— Volveré pronto, ya lo veras…. — y sin más se coloca su anillo para poder encontrar al resto de sus amigos.

A los siguientes que encontró fue a Dwalin y Balin que enseguida preguntaron por Thorin pero no pudo darles noticia alguna sobre el ya que no tenía idea alguna de su paradero, pero les prometió que no pararía hasta encontrarle, pero si pudo decirle lo que paso en la sala del trono entre Thranduil y Thorin, quedando de acuerdo en que nadie diría nada de la misión. Él se encargaría de entregar de decirles a todos los demás cuando los encontrara. Continua caminando por los túneles hasta que ve a Gloin, Oin y Bifur, les da las noticias de que encontró a Bofur, Dwalin y Balin pero que no había señal de Thorin y que nadie debía hablar de la misión.

No sabe cuántas horas pasan hasta que finalmente encuentra a Fili, Kili y Ori. Los tres preguntan por sus parientes pero el aun no los había encontrado, pero les da la noticia de que no dejaría de buscarlos y decirle como estaban, además advertirles sobre mantener la misión en secreto. Los tres jóvenes enanos tan solo asintieron a sus palabras y cuando estaba por desaparecer, Fili tomo su mano y lo miro serio.

— Por favor, encuentra a Thorin… — Observo aquellos ojos anhelantes y tan solo asiente, era increíble como esos ojos azules expresaban tantas cosas que no podía decir con palabras.

— Yo lo hare, no te preocupes y en cuanto lo encuentre, veremos la forma de salir de aquí, así que pórtense bien y no hagan alboroto...— sonríe para darles algo de seguridad y se coloca el anillo buscando a los miembros restantes.

Cuando subía por una escalera escucha una pelea en un idioma extraño y nota que era Dori y Nori, no entiende porque discutían pero al menos los había encontrado. 

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— -se quita el anillo y los mira sin entender el porqué de la discusión-

— ¡Oh, Mahal! ¡Estas vivo, señor Bolsón! —Menciono Dori demasiado ansioso — ¿has visto a Ori? ¿Mi muchacho?

—Si, él está bien, esta con Fili y Kili y preocupado por ud, así que por favor no hagan escándalo. El mensaje que a todos les llevo es que nadie debe hablar de la misión...

— ¿Alguna noticia de Thorin?— pregunta Nori, mirándolo atento.

— No, tan solo los he encontrado a todos menos a él, pero seguiré buscando. —

— Sé que lo encontraras Señor Bolsón, solo continua y ten cuidado— Dori tomo sus manos y les dio un ligero apretón antes de soltarlas.

—Gracias Dori, seguiré buscando y dando mensajes entre Uds. — se aleja y cuando iba a doblar, ve a un elfo y recuerda que debía colocarse el anillo. Cuando lo hace, pasa a un lado de él y tan solo sigue su camino, buscando a Thorin era el único que faltaba.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenía hambre, frio y sueño, y si bien sus amigos le daban algo de comer, no era suficiente y temía robar demasiado ya que podrían descubrirlo. No sabría cuántos días llevaba ahí, sino fuera por Nori, que cronometraba los envíos de comidas que los elfos le daban, por ello sabia que llevaban 3 días atrapados en aquel lugar y aun no tenía noticias de Thorin.Todo era borroso, gris, algo difuso, aquel mundo detrás del anillo parecía consumir tanto su energía como sus esperanzas, no encontraba al enano por ninguna parte, y eso lo frustraba demasiado, él quería encontrarlo, quería sacarlos a todos de ahí, pero no tenía un plan y tampoco podía dejar a Thorin allí.

Había decidido ir a la cocina del palacio para ver si escuchaba alguna pista del paradero del rey enano, así que sin hacer ruido, ingresa a la estancia que estaba llena de deliciosos aromas, que en otra situación le habrían llamado la atención, pero su estado de preocupación no le dejaba apreciar aquello, todos sus sentidos estaban atentos, y fue recompensado cuando escucha a dos guardias hablar sobre uno de los enanos que estaba dando problemas y que además parecía congelarlos con la mirada. Tan solo puede sonreír aliviado, solo había un enano en toda la compañía que calzaba en la descripción. Siguió al guardia que se quejaba constantemente el tener que llevarle la comida a Thorin, aquello le hizo más fácil seguirlo, pues solo debía prestar atención a su voz cuando lo perdía de vista. Con cuidado de que la luz no descubriera su sombra, llega hasta una celda apartada, fría, casi sin luz. Espera pacientemente a que el elfo le entregara la comida y se fuera. Una vez que los pasos del guardia se escucharon bastante lejos camina hasta la puerta de la celda y ve a través de los barrotes. Allí, sobre una pequeña cama, estaba sentado Thorin, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos cubrían su rostro, se veía…derrotado, y aquello hizo que su corazón se apretara desagradablemente. Se quita el anillo y se aferra a los barrotes, mirando al enano-

— ¿T…Thorin? — el nombre salió en un susurro de sus labios, casi inaudible, pero el enano le escucho y voltea a verle rostro sorprendido y una mirada…una mirada que no supo descifrar. El pelinegro tan solo camina con paso firme hasta donde estaba el y nota como estira su mano para tocar su mejilla con una delicadeza que nunca antes había demostrado con él, sus miradas se encontraron un momento, y pudo jurar que vio un brillo de alegría en los profundos ojos azules. Una sola palabra salió de los labios del rey como un suave susurro.

— Bilbo…—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentamos la demora, pero aquí esta el capitulo 8. Que lo disfruten .
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer~
> 
> Namarië~


	9. “Solo si estás conmigo… la esperanza continua”

Sus rodillas temblaron cuando el sintió el cálido toque del rey en su mejilla, su corazón latía furiosamente, como si quisiera salir de su pecho y lo único que podía escuchar con claridad era la tenue respiración de ambos. Era…como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por el solo hecho de tocarse. Pero aquello duro menos de un segundo, ya que el ruido de los soldados haciendo las rondas lo saco del hechizo en que se había visto atrapado.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto casi en un susurro, la caliente mano del enano seguía en su mejilla como un recordatorio que todo aquello era real, no una alucinación o un mal sueño, si no que un agradable respiro en donde no tenia puesto el anillo, aun cuando no era seguro estar tanto tiempo sin él, a que en cualquier momento un guardia elfo podía pasar por allí y descubrirlo.

— Estoy bien…Bilbo. — La grave voz del enano viajo por su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar de forma agradable, mientras la mano abandonaba su mejilla, mas no dejaba de tocarlo puesto que la movió sobre su garganta, tocándolo sutilmente enviando una nueva y deliciosa corriente cálida por todo su cuerpo— ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos? ¿Y la compañía? Si alguno ha sufrido a mano de esos...

—No, no, Thorin.-Lo calmo tomándole la mano sin mucha fuerza, en aquellos días apenas había comido y el anillo mermaba su fuerza vital cada vez con más rapidez- todos están bien, Kili y Fili solo se muestran molestos por estar separados y sin contacto con los demás, pero me atrevo asegurar que todos están bien, sanos y buscando una forma de poder escapar de aquí... —

—…Y estoy seguro que lograremos escapar, no hemos llegamos tan lejos para solo quedar atrapados en estas celdas de elfos, que sean tres veces sean malditos por lo que nos han echo... — 

Un suspiro de agotamiento se escapo de sus labios, el también quería estar tan seguros de que escaparían de allí, pero había buscado de todas las maneras, pero no parecía haber salida de ese enorme lugar—Será difícil escapar, no hay entradas ni salidas que no estén vigiladas por los guardias y lo mas importante…trasladar a todos será difícil... Además... —sus palabras murieron cuando un par de dedos se posaron en sus labios, en un gesto tan intimo que le permitió sentir la calidez y aspereza de estos. Buscando una explicación a aquellos gestos alzo su mirada hasta encontrar la de Thorin, pero este no parecía querer explicarlos. — Thorin… —logra murmurar apenas, incapaz de moverse lejos, aquellos ojos parecían capturar todo pensamiento racional y físico, invitándolo a dejarse llevar.

—Encontraremos la manera, Bilbo, no nos detendremos, no ahora que estamos cerca y ud, será la clave para escapar, estoy seguro que si alguien puede encontrar una forma de salir de esta prisión, es ud., después de todo este tiempo aun no han logrado capturarlo.. —la mano del rey se alejó de su cuerpo con cierta reticencia por parte de ambos, mas ninguno hizo un gesto para reanudar el contacto, pero la mirada azul del monarca seguía siendo tan intensa como una caricia. —…es momento de que se retire, los guardias estarán prontos por acá y no quiero que lo capturen, envíe el mensaje a los demás, de que nadie diga nada de la misión y que pronto saldremos de acá…

Tan solo pudo asentir, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse brevemente desorientado por la falta de contacto con el enano. Tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que el destino de toda la compañía estaba en sus hombros para poder alejarse de la celda. Tomando con firmeza su anillo, le da una última una mirada a Thorin y antes de colocárselo para desaparecer, tenía una misión que cumplir y no podía retrasarse más.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escapar no fue fácil y mucho menos llevándose a todos los enanos, quienes tampoco cooperaron mucho al comienzo. Varios querían ir a por sus armas y luchar contra los elfos, otros, se resistían a la idea de esconderse en barriles para salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Thorin se puso de su lado y controlo la situación, obligándolos a todos, con una sola palabras que se introdujeran en aquellos barriles para mandarlos flotando por el rio hacia la libertad. Y todo iba bien…hasta que recordó un ínfimo pero importantísimo detalle: El no podría ir dentro de una de esas barricas, ya que debía activar la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto ya era muy tarde y solo le quedo lanzarse al rio y aferrarse con desesperación al primer barril que pudo. Los hobbit se caracterizaban por no poseer una habilidad para nadar y él, por supuesto, no era la excepción a esa ley natural, por lo que mientras se agarraba como podía del barril, oraba con todas sus fuerzas a Yavana para poder llegar sano y salvo a tierra.

Y sus ruegos fueron escuchados, debido a que no pasó mucho tiempo para que los barriles se acercaran bastante a tierra firme. Fue un alivio cuando estuvo sobre sus dos piernas sobre la tierra, con ganas de querer besarla cuando un par de brazos lo alzaron y lo estrecharon en un abrazo, eran Fili y Kili agradeciéndole la idea y bromeando por su apariencia de gato empapado.

Cuando al fin pudieron liberar a Bombur del barril, Thorin los puso a todos camino a la ciudad del lago, necesitaban provisiones, como también armas, ropa nueva y un breve descanso antes de poder continuar con la misión. 

Para cuando llegaron al pueblo, Bilbo sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, sentía el cuerpo arder, su respiración era rápida y trabajosa, como si no pudiera llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones y el cansancio era devastador, apenas si podía mantener el ritmo de los enanos, pero no se preocupo mucho por sus síntomas y los adjudico a que mientras estuvo deambulando por días en el reino de los elfos, no se había como debía y menos descansado. El único que parecía darse cuenta del estado de Bilbo era Bofur, quien venía mirando al mediano por bastante tiempo y pudo distinguir cuando el paso de este se volvía más débil, casi pesaroso y por ello alcanzo a llegar a él antes de que su cuerpo azotara el duro suelo. Bilbo solo fue consciente de un fuerte y firme brazo sujetándolo de la cintura, una discusión y luego una suave cama bajo su cuerpo, luego todo fue una opresiva y desesperante oscuridad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El alivio los recorrió a todos cuando llegaron a la ciudad del lago, todos estaban mojados, agotados y con mucha hambre, sobretodo su hermano Bombur, el cual tenía una mirada triste y fatigada debido a la restricción de alimentos a los que se vio sometido durante el confinamiento. Balin, por otra parte, hablaba con Thorin, ambos planeaban como conseguir los recursos necesarios y un lugar para descansar, aunque su rey no daba mayor importancia a esto último, ya que no quería permanecer más que uno o dos días en el pueblo alegando que ya se habían retrasado demasiado por culpa de los elfos, el día de Durin estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Pero Balin era bastante realista, sabía que todos debían descansar más que solo uno o dos días, ninguno tenía las fuerzas que se necesitaban para recuperar su hogar, ni si quiera los más jóvenes. Había desviado un momento su mirada de la discusión hacia el hobbit que estaba parado a unos pasos de él, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido, no era primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, desde la primera noche que habían pasado lejos de los elfos Bilbo había estado extraño, espero que fuera cansancio acumulado, pero le quedo en claro que no era eso cuando lo vio desplomarse. Se apresuro a llegar a su lado y agarrarlo por la cintura para que no se azotara contra el suelo-¡¡Bilbo!!-lo llamo con preocupación, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, y fue allí cuando pudo ver que tan mal estaba su único: El rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos y secos, el sudor que le pegaba los risos castaños a la frente, la respiración agitada y sobre todo el extraño calor que expedía el pequeño cuerpo.

Con el cuerpo del inconsciente hobbit en sus brazos se acerco a Balin y Thorin, esperando que este último, al ver a Bilbo inconsciente buscara ayuda de inmediato, pero no fue así, en cambio tuvo que discutir con el rey y acudir al resto de la compañía para convencerlo de pedir alojamiento hasta que el mediano mejorara.

Ya era casi de madrugada cuando al fin todos se acomodaron en una pequeña cabaña que les facilitaron y pudo acercarse al lado del ladrón, con cuidado toco su frente, notando que estaba hirviendo, eso no era buena señal, su hobbit se había enfermado y él no podido hacer nada para evitarlo, si tan solo se hubiera preocupado un poco mas por su salud en vez de pensar tanto en una comida caliente o en una cama cómoda…ahora todo eso le parecía tan innecesario y banal comprado con la salud de Bilbo.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era Thorin, el rey había mostrado una actitud tan desinteresada ante el estado de Bilbo, que apenas si le había agradecido el haberlos liberado y cuando reanudaron la marcha no se volvió a mirarlo en ningún momento, ignorando su estado, pero lo que colmo el vaso fue su molestia ante la enfermedad de Bilbo, ¡como si el enfermarse fuera su culpa!, esa no era manera de tratar al que denominaste como tu único, a quien estas cortejando, al que quieres a tu lado hasta el final de los días, y aunque era una ventaja para él, no lo veía de esa manera, al contrario, pensaba que era lamentable como alguien podía dejar de lado a un ser tan valioso, precioso y único como Bilbo por una montaña con un montón de oro sin valor alguno que palidecía ante el verdadero tesoro que era encontrar el regalo que Mahal les había dejado: Su único, la mitad de su todo, su alma gemela. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto llegaron al a ciudad del lago, su tío hablo con el maestro de la ciudad ofreciéndole una buena recompensa que incluía oro y beneficio comercial para la ciudad a cambio de la hospitalidad, y como habían supuesto, el trato fue aceptado con rapidez. El señor de la ciudad les brindó una pequeña y simple casa de dos pisos con habitaciones repartidas por todo el lugar, lo que para la compañía resultaba ser bastante cómodo, también se encargo de enviarles suministros diarios para que no pasaran hambre. El ofrecimiento no solo fue buen recibido por el cansancio de la compañía, si no por Bilbo, quien de un momento a otro se desplomo a causa de una violenta fiebre, y lo que más necesitaba era un lugar seguro donde lo pudieran cuidar. Ahora se encontraba al lado del mediano junto a su hermano, ambos preocupados por su frágil salud y no eran los únicos, en la parte baja de la casa, el resto de la compañía también lo estaban y en el fondo agradecían a Bofur el haber evitado que se golpeara contra el suelo, porque lo más probable es que no solo tendrían al hobbit enfermo, sino que también herido. Ambos habían llevado a Bilbo al cuarto y le había quitado la ropa mojada de sudor, y mientras lo hacían pudo notar la forma en que le temblaban los dedos a Bofur, lo que estaba viviendo debía ser difícil, el conocía el deseo de conocer cada tramo de piel de su persona especial por primera vez, y ese momento y esa situación no era la indicada, menos para alguien que peleaba por el corazón del hobbit. Una vez vestido con una sencilla camisa que parecía ser la de un niño pero que al mediano le quedaba bien, lo acostaron en la cama, demasiado grande para cualquiera de ellos, haciendo que Bilbo pareciera mas menudo de lo que era y lo miraron, la preocupación estaba instaurada en su mirada, Bilbo no había despertado ni movido en todo ese tiempo.

Sabía que su hermano ayudaría a Bombur a cocinarle algo que ayudara al hobbit cuando despertara, además de que Dori había murmurado algo sobre llevar un té que pudiese reponer a su ladrón. Oin de seguro buscaría entre sus hierbas alguna que ayudara a bajar la fiebre—Sera mejor que Oin lo vea rápido — escucho murmurar a Bofur sentándose al lado de la cama con el sombrero entre sus manos, el minero se veía mal, la preocupación estaba marcada en su rostro quitando la alegre sonrisa que solía acompañarle-Le diré que venga- Le dice y sale del cuarto para buscar el sanador queriendo darle un momento de intimidad, no temía que hiciera algo malo, Bofur no tenia malas intenciones. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mentalmente agradece el que Fili los dejara solos, mas no podía quedarse mucho allí, debía hablar con Thorin, he insistir en que debía poner la salud del mediano por sobre la empresa, no podía permitirse el perder a su único solo por recuperar la montaña, aun que esta fuera su hogar. Vuelve a observar el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso del hobbit, no le gustaba la forma en que se veía, quería ayudarlo pero no podía luchar contra la fiebre, solo el tiempo, descanso y medicina ayudaban con eso, dejándolo con un sentimiento de impotencia he inutilidad. Lleva su mano hasta los rizos color miel y los mueve de forma ligera, dándole una suave caricia, nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo mientras Bilbo estuviese consiente, pero ahora, era distinto, podía apreciar de una forma más íntima al hobbit, notando lo hermoso y atractivo que era, aun sumido en la inconsciencia de la fiebre. Deja que su mano descienda hasta la mejilla en donde toca, suavemente, experimentando una calidez en su pecho que antes no había sentido antes, era como si su corazón se desbocara queriendo huir de su pecho, un deseo de acostarse al lado de Bilbo y acunarlo entre sus brazos lo hizo desesperarse, hacerlo sería incorrecto, eso solo debía permitirse si el mediano lo aceptaba como su pareja-Bilbo…mi querido Bilbo…espero que despiertes pronto, extraño tu voz y nuestras conversaciones en donde me contabas historias de tu hogar, de tus parientes, de tu hermoso jardín y del tiempo de cosechas, extraño nuestras serenatas….quiero volver a ver ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos cuando pasamos por parajes nuevos para ti, quiero apreciar el cuidado con que tocas cada flor, como si fueran pequeñas y delicadas joyas…quiero que despiertes para poder decirte lo importante que eres mi vida, tu eres mi sol…mi vida. Mi aire…mi todo-su voz era apenas un susurro, no quería que nadie más lo escuchara, esas palabras eran solo para Bilbo. Sin pensar demasiado acerca su frente a la de Bilbo, observando sus largas pestañas, su nariz delicada y finalmente sus labios entreabiertos que lo invitaban a probarlo. Sin poder poner resistencia a sus deseos, desciende hasta poder tocar aquellos labios cálidos y carnosos que le eran tan preciados. 

El beso fue una completa revelación, aun si era un beso robado, prohibido, sería un recuerdo que atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Bilbo tenía los labios más suaves y dulces que alguna vez probo, y la corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo lo dejo aturdido un momento, y como una epifanía supo que desde ese momento, ya no podría estar alejado de él, no quería que nadie más tuviese la oportunidad de tocar a su Hobbit, de sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento; ahora que había probado una parte de él, su lado celoso y posesivo se hacía presente de una forma impetuosa, como una tormenta que bullía en su pecho, ahora, él lo protegería, aun si debía ir en contra de su rey y de su pueblo, ya no dejaría que Bilbo siguiese sin el apoyo de nadie, y lo primero que haría sería abogar por él, contra toda la compañía si era necesario.

Se separa con renuencia para observar que su hobbit no había despertado y le da finalmente un último beso en su frente para poder salir de aquella habitación. Tenía una misión y no había mejor momento que el presente para efectuarla.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El golpe en la mesa sobresalto a todos, estaba enfadado por la poca atención que le habían dado a Bilbo o más bien, por la nula atención que cierto enano que decía ser el único de ese hobbit le prestaba. El mediano, como lo llamaba Thorin con cierto deje despectivo, los había rescatado no una vez, sino cada vez que se requería ingenio o valor, era Bilbo el que tenía el cerebro y un espíritu noble que los ayudaba a continuar, salvándolo de los trolls, orcos, arañas y elfos, y sin embargo, nadie tenía la intención de ir en contra del rey y ayudarlo. Y Thorin, su “rey” estaba tan obsesionado con llegar a la montaña lo más rápido posible que se notaba que había olvidado de que Bilbo estaba enfermo y que en ese estado poco y nada podía hacer y ni pensar en luchar contra un dragón.

—Merece descansar, Bilbo nos ha ayudado mucho, gracias a él ya no estamos en las celdas de los elfos, lo menos que podemos hacer es cuidarlo cuando no se encuentra bien de salud y darle el descanso que se merece…—alego manteniendo la fría mirada del monarca con la suya-

—El señor Bolsón no se recuperara a menos que tome la medicina indicada, coma y descanse lo suficiente para que su cuerpo y mente se recupere. —Las palabras pronunciadas por Oin, el sanador de la compañía, dejaban en claro que era necesario que Bilbo se recuperaría si seguían al pie de la letra las instrucciones del Oin, pero para ello, era necesario que Thorin dejara de ser tan obstinado y dedicara tiempo para que, no tan solo Bilbo, sino toda la compañía, pudiese reponerse también. —Acabo de ir a comprobar su estado y temo que tendrá que estar al menos unos 4 a 5 días en cama para que sane correctamente —

—Necesitamos llegar pronto a la montaña, el Día de Durin se acerca cada vez más, no podemos perder la oportunidad— gruño Thorin mientras miraba al resto los de la compañía-El señor Bolsón es fuerte, podrá con esta enfermedad como ha podido con todo…

—El no es invencible, Thorin, y créenos que nosotros también estamos al tanto de que falta poco para el día de Durin, pero también sabemos que no se hará nada útil el que Bilbo vaya estando enfermo al encuentro con Smaug, temo que lo estaremos enviando a ser la cena de la lagartija. Serán solo unos días los que deberá descansar y luego podrá marchar, si sigue los consejos de Oin, incluso así llegaremos a tiempo a la montaña—Observa como Thorin no parecía querer escuchar, así que mira al resto notando como Balin asentía a sus palabras e incluso Fili y Kili también miraban con aceptación sus palabras, de hecho, casi toda la compañía entendía la situación de Bilbo y que era necesario que descansara, salvo su rey. Algo extraño le ocurría a Thorin, no era el mismo, el hecho de que no se preocupara por Bilbo como era debido ¿acaso ocurrió algún altercado entre ellos que había hecho de que su rey no prestara atención al hobbit?

Su atención se va hacia Kili y Fili, quienes se levantaron, notoriamente deseosos de salir de ahí, dando una pobre excusa y se retiraron hacia la cocina donde su hermano preparando la cena. De seguro a ambos estaban en desacuerdo por el actuar de su tío con el hobbit, y no los culpaba, a el mas que a nadie le desagradaba.

La cocina quedaba directamente al frente de donde estaban por lo que pudo ver como su hermano le entrega un pocillo, con sopa seguramente, a Fili, seguido del ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada, al voltearse vio que era Oin, quien se levantaba con un manojo de hierba en sus manos-

— ¡Kili!—llama Oin al más joven —hierve agua y prepare un té junto con estas hierbas y llévenlo a nuestro Ladrón, le harán muy bien—

— ¡De inmediato! — Kili tomo aquellas plantas medicinales para preparar el té con entusiasmo— lleva esa sopa por mientras al Bilbo, es bueno que tenga algo en el estómago antes de tomar esto, o al menos, mama siempre decía eso —Le dice a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa, se le notaba animado por poder ayudar al mediano-

— Muy bien Kee, pero por favor, no vayas a quemar la cocina mientras preparas eso — Bromea el hermano mayor al tiempo que sube las escaleras para llegar con el hobbit. Era evidente el cuidado y cariño que esos dos enanos le tenían a Bilbo, más bien, su ladrón parecía ser aquella guía que esos dos necesitaban a lo largo de este viaje y en sus vidas en general

Vuelve su mirada a Thorin, el cual, parecía cada vez más ensimismado, ajeno a toda conversación, incluso, no presto atención a las acciones de sus sobrinos, algo que, sin lugar a dudas, durante la misión no hubiese pasado por alto. Cada vez era más evidente que algo extraño le ocurría a al rey y lo averiguaría, por el bien del hobbit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevar la sopa a Bilbo fue una buena idea, no le gustaba el comportamiento de su tío hacia su pequeño ladrón, el hobbit había arriesgado muchas veces su vida para ayudarlos… para ayudar a su tío y ahora, este actuaba como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo su precaria situación. Sabía bien que los demás no se enfrentarían al rey, su palabra era ley todos y esta se debía cumplir. Por ello cuando Bofur defendió a Bilbo, se alegro, pensando que aquella acción haría reaccionar a su tío, ya que enanos estaban buscando la aceptación y finalmente una relación con el hobbit, pero no ocurrió nada, su tío seguía pensando en llegar a la montaña, sin pensar en Bilbo, a excepción con el hecho, que recordaba a todos, que este debía enfrentar a Smaug…

Cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación la abre con mucho cuidado no queriendo provocar sonido molesto alguno. Observando un momento el rostro sonrojado pero dormido del hobbit, notando de paso su agitada respiración, gracias a la fiebre además del sudor en su cara, cuello y manos, además, del bajo peso. Todo aquello solo hacía que se viese más frágil de lo que era, sin contar que la cama era demasiado grande para él, haciéndolo parecer un niño pequeño y débil, en vez de un hobbit adulto “y respetable” como él diría. Su ladrón ya no tenía la apariencia, ni la actitud de cuando comenzaron la búsqueda, mucho había cambiado desde entonces, ya no era tan gruñón, se adaptaba a las situaciones extremas, era más cercano, incluso sus relatos eran agradables mientras caminaban o acampaban por la noche, siendo uno más de la compañía. Sin embargo, verlo ahora al punto del agotamiento, delgado y enfermo, solo hacía que se sintiera impotente de no poder ayudarlo a sanar rápidamente.

Toma asiento en la silla que estaba a un costado de la cama y toca su frente para verificar cuanta fiebre poseía. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuese tan grave pero el calor que irradiaba era demasiado, la mala alimentación, el poco descanso y el rio habían ayudado a que su estado empeorara.

—Bilbo, soy Fili, ya es momento de que despiertes... — esperaba que abriera los ojos, que reaccionara, porque ya llevaba más de medio día inconsciente y según opinión de Oin, Si no despertaba pronto, era probable que fuese mucho más severo su caso—Fi…li… — la voz salió con un murmullo ronco trayéndole alivio a su corazón, Bilbo estaba reaccionando, apenas, pero lo hacía.

Acerca más su rostro al del hobbit, esperando que abriera sus ojos. —Huy… Bilbo… estoy aquí ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—mmm... can…sado… ¿Cuánto… tiempo… llevo... dor...mi...do? —Nota lo difícil que le era poder hablar, pero al menos ya estaba despierto—Más de medio día, estábamos preocupados de que no despertaras. — ayuda al hobbit a que se siente, acomodándole las almohadas tras su espalda para que no hiciera fuerza alguna - Bombur hizo esta sopa especialmente para ti, así que debes tomarla-le sonríe y le acerca una cucharada de sopa a la boca notando la reticencia del mediano a aceptarla-..Kili traerá la medicina luego, debes tener algo en el estómago antes de poder tomar lo que Oin te receto y antes de que digas algo, si, es necesario que tomes la sopa, al menos la mitad...

—no… me… dejaras en paz… hasta que… la tome… ¿verdad?-niega sin dejar de sonreírle-Siento que no podre....con todo esto... Fili... —lo ve mirar la cuchara con desgano antes de abrir su boca y aceptar la sopa — sé qué... Debería encontrarle… sabor pero… no lo siento —

—Es normal, estas enfermo y no puedes disfrutar de los sabores, aunque eso es algo bueno, cuando tengas que tomar la medicina de Oin no sentirás el sabor amargo o acido, lo cual es bastante conveniente — bromea y mira como el hobbit aceptaba otra cucharada de comida  
— Tome solo la mitad y con calma… — Un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención para luego ver como entraba Kili sosteniendo una taza humeante de té y de seguro las otras hierbas que Oin le había entregado. —Hasta que llegas Kee ¿no quemaste la cocina? —

— Ja, Ja, Ja, que gracioso, Fee-dice con sarcasmo sin cambiar su enorme sonrisa al ver que Bilbo estaba despierto y comiendo- no, no la queme, al contrario, hice un estupendo trabajo —su hermano le enseña el tazón de té con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Bilbo! Es una alegría verte despierto, nos tenías a todos preocupado—…bueno, a casi todos, pero no le diría al hobbit aquello. Kili dejo sobre la mesita de noche la taza de té y se coloca a un lado de su hermano mirando alegre al hobbit.

—Kili… siempre… tan... Animado... — Bilbo intento reír pero más bien fue un ataque de tos, y tanto el cómo su hermano se acercaron para auxiliarlo un poco acariciándole la espalda con suavidad — lo…siento…. 

—No se disculpe, lo mejor es que no hable hasta haberse terminado la sopa y el te — Musita sabiamente, Kili asiente a su sugerencia y solo ve la resignación en el rostro de Bilbo. — Es para que sanes más rápido- Escuchan como otro golpe en la puerta resuena y miran como esta se abre dejando entrar a Bofur, el cual traía un rostro serio.

—Chicos, me permiten hablar en privado con Bilbo…—Pide el minero mirándolos con total neutralidad en su rostro, sin su habitual sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos casi peligroso.

La llegada de Bofur lo colocaba inquieto, él no quería que se quedaran solos, y más cuando el hobbit estaba enfermo, pero no veía motivos para negárselo, no cuando el minero había sido el único que defendía la recuperación de Bilbo, mientras que su tío hacia oídos sordos al estado de su “único”. Toma a Kili de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole el consentimiento. Solo esperaban que Bofur no se aprovechara del estado del Ladron. —Bien, saldremos solo un momento y regresaremos, por mientras vea que se como al menos la mitad de la sopa…—

Tira de la mano de su único para salir rápido de ahí y cerrar la puerta, viendo que nadie más venia hacia la habitación. Miro a su hermano y noto la preocupación en su cara, el también se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y ahora ambos temían por la situación de Bilbo, con su Tío con la mente perdida en la montaña y en el tesoro bajo ella y con un Bofur totalmente serio y decidido a pelear contra todos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches, Días y Tardes: lamentamos la demora por esta actualización, pero acá seguimos :D!. Anunciamos que esta historia esta próxima a terminar, así que... a prepararse :D! Muchas gracias a quienes nos siguen, subscriben y comentan eso nos alienta a seguir escribiendo y delirando con esta historia alocada . Besos ~ ~


End file.
